Tao?
by NanaFujoshi
Summary: Tanpa persetujuan para member EXO, Soo Man dan Youngmin memasukkan member baru ke EXO-M, untuk menggantikan sosok Huang Zi Tao yang telah tiada. Bagaimanakah reaksi para member EXO lainnya? Bad Summary. DLDR. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO fic. RnR, please? (Sequel dari Letter For Tao)
1. Chapter 1

Title: You Are… Tao?

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tanpa persetujuan para member EXO, Soo Man dan Youngmin memasukkan member baru ke EXO-M, untuk menggantikan sosok Huang Zi Tao yang telah tiada. Bagaimanakah reaksi para member EXO lainnya? Bad Summary. DLDR. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO fic. RnR, please?

Note: Annyeong. Aku bawa sequel dari _Letter For Tao_. Ada yang nungguin sequel-nya kah? '-' Kalau ada yang belum baca _Letter For Tao_, kalau mau baca aja dulu. Soalnya, ini lanjutan dari fic itu. Dan mungkin kalian ga akan ngerti kenapa Tao ga ada dll. Tapi kalo ga juga gapapa. Ga terlalu penting juga sih(?) *plaked*

-0-

"Kris-ge, kenapa Soo Man dan Youngmin sajangnim menyuruh kita ke gedung SM?" tanya Chen heran

"Nan molla," balas Kris "Mungkin… mengobrol sedikit?"

"Hhh, tidak mungkin," Xiumin bersuara "Kalau hanya mau mengobrol sedikit, kenapa kita harus menempuh jarak dari China ke Korea? Benar-benar merepotkan dan membuang-buang waktu,"

"Hei, tidak boleh begitu," Lay mengeluarkan suara "Lagipula, ada senangnya juga, kan? Kita jadi bisa bertemu dengan member K,"

"Itu mah senang buatmu," Xiumin kesal "Sudahlah, itu gedung SM di depan,"

Van yang ditumpangi para member EXO-M pun sampai di depan gedung SM Entertaiment. Tidak ada fans. Memang tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui tentang kedatangan mereka ke Korea. Tidak ada satupun.

"Ahh, akhirnya kalian datang juga!" Tiba-tiba manager EXO-K ada di depan mereka "Kalian tau? Soo Man dan Youngmin sajangnim sudah menunggu kalian!"

"Mianhae," hanya itu suara yang keluar

"Baiklah. Itu tidak apa. Sekarang, ayo kita ke ruangan Youngmin sajangnim. Para member K dan Soo Man serta Youngmin sajangnim sudah ada di sana,"

"Eh? Ada member K juga?" Luhan terlihat kaget

"Tentu saja. Berita yang akan disampaikan oleh Soo Man sajangnim sangat penting untuk kelanjutan EXO,"

Lalu, tanpa mengidahkan tatapan penasaran dari para member EXO-M, manager EXO-K langsung berjalan menuju ruangan Kim Youngmin. Akhirnya, para member M pun mengikuti-nya.

_Tok Tok_

"Sajangnim, mereka sudah datang!"

"Ne, bawa saja masuk,"

Suara dari CEO SM itu terdengar. Ketujuh namja itu pun memasuki ruangannya (tujuh: Luhan, Kris, Xiumin, Chen, Lay, Manager EXO-KM).

"Luhan hyungg!" Sehun berteriak heboh ketika melihat Luhan hyung-nya. Tidak mempedulikan tatapan geli sekaligus tatapan tajam dari CEO serta Produser SM.

"Acara reuni-nya nanti dulu," suara khas Kim Youngmin terdengar "Ada berita penting yang akan aku sampaikan,"

"Berita penting apa?"

Youngmin terlihat menghela nafas sesaat. Lalu, ia menatap member EXO satu persatu.

"Aku tau, keputusanku ini akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh kalian," kata Youngmin "Tapi aku harus melakukan ini. Ini demi kelanjutan dan kebaikan EXO,"

"Apa maksudnya?"

"Kami… memutuskan untuk menambahkan anggota baru pada EXO. Dan dia akan masuk ke EXO-M,"

Kata-kata Soo Man membuat semua member EXO kaget. Bukankah mereka sudah menolaknya dari dulu? Kenapa Soo Man tetap memasukkan member baru?

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Luhan membentak Soo Man "Kan sudah kubilang dari dulu! Kami tidak mau ada member baru! Kami tidak mau ada yang menggantikan Tao!"

"Kalian jangan egois!" bentak Youngmin "Ini demi kelanjutan grup kalian! Tidak akan seimbang jika anggotanya hanya sebelas! Lagipula, proyek comeback sudah direncanakan, dan itu membutuhkan dua belas member! DUA BELAS! Jadi tidak mungkin hanya kalian bersebelas, kan?! Harus ada tambahan member baru!"

Luhan langsung diam karena dibentak oleh Youngmin. Ia benar-benar takut ketika melihat CEO SM itu marah.

"Maaf. Aku tau kalian sangat kehilangan sosok Tao," kata Soo Man "Tapi, kita semua harus melanjutkan hidup. Tidak mungkin kita hanya terpaku pada posisi kosong yang dulu ditempati oleh Tao. Seseorang harus mengisi posisi itu. Posisi yang tidak boleh dibiarkan kosong,"

"Tapi sajangnim…,"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Lagipula… kalian tidak akan menolak orang ini," kata Soo Man

"Memang siapa orangnya?" tanya Kai "Apakah… Moon Kyu?"

"Bukan. Bukan Moon Kyu," jawab Youngmin "Baiklah. Saatnya untuk memberitahu kalian. Akan kubawa dia kesini,"

Lalu, Youngmin menyuruh Manager EXO-M untuk menjemput member baru itu. Seluruh member EXO bertanya-tanya. Siapa member baru itu? Apakah trainee yang sudah mereka kenal? Atau orang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal? Aigoo. Mereka benar-benar penasaran.

Lalu, manager EXO-M pun masuk. Dia membawa seorang namja yang berjalan mengikutinya dari belakang. Semua member EXO pun langsung melihat kearah manager EXO-M itu. Dan, mereka langsung kaget ketika melihat siapa yang ada disana.

Itu… Tao, kan?

-0-

Suasana ruangan Youngmin sangat hening. Seluruh member EXO masih terpaku melihat sosok yang dibawa oleh Manager EXO-M. Mereka benar-benar tidak percaya dengan penglihatan mereka saat ini.

"So-Soo Man sajangnim," Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara "I-Itu, itu Tao?"

"Haha, yah… dia memang mirip Tao, kan? Tapi… itu bukan Tao," jelas Soo Man sajangnim "Edi, perkenalkan dirimu,"

"A-Annyeong, Edison Huang imnida. Tapi nama korea-ku Lee Zi Tao, Youngmin sajangnim yang menyuruhku untuk memakai nama korea Lee Zi Tao. Dan nama panggungku Zi Tao. Aku berasal dari China, namun pindah ke Korea saat berumur lima tahun," jelas orang yang mirip Tao itu dengan lancarnya

"Mwoya? Edison Huang?" Sehun terlihat sangat kaget "I-Itu kan…,"

"Nama inggris Tao…," gumam Kris

"Eum, mianhae, Edi-ssi…,"

"Panggil dia Zi Tao. Nama panggungnya Zi Tao mulai sekarang," potong Youngmin

"A-Ahh. Baiklah. Eum, Zi Tao-ssi. Kau… maksudku, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya? Kau, trainee disini, kan?"

"Ahh. Eum, sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah menjadi trainee di sini," jelas Zi Tao itu "Dua minggu yang lalu, aku sedang berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong. Lalu, tiba-tiba seorang staff SM menyapaku dan terlihat kaget sekali ketika melihat wajahku. Aku sendiri bingung kenapa,"

'_Itu karena kau sangat mirip dengan Tao_' batin Kris

"Lalu, aku diajak olehnya pergi ke sini, ke gedung SM, dan dibawa menghadap ke Youngmin dan Soo Man sajangnim," jelas Zi Tao "Dan, mereka juga kaget sekali ketika melihatku. Mereka lalu menyuruhku untuk menyanyi serta menari. Dan, yah. Entah mengapa mereka juga memaksaku untuk melakukan wushu, padahal aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukannya, benar-benar aneh,"

"Haha, untuk itu, mianhae, Zi Tao. Kami kira kau bisa wushu," Soo Man tertawa

Namja yang sangat mirip dengan Tao itu –dan kini namanya Zi Tao- tersenyum lembut ketika mendengar kata-kata Soo Man. Senyum itu. Semua member EXO mengakui bahwa itu adalah seulas senyum yang mereka rindukan. Senyuman yang benar-benar mirip dengan senyuman yang dimiliki oleh Tao.

"Nah, bagaimana, hum? Mau menolaknya?" tanya Youngmin "Kalau kalian benar-benar tidak mau, kalian boleh menolaknya,"

"Tidak," Kris kaget ketika mendengar suaranya sendiri "Kami, maksudku, aku fikir aku tidak akan menolaknya. Bagaimana?"

"Ya, bolehlah," kata Xiumin "Kurasa… EXO memang harus ber dua belas, kan?"

Semua orang diruangan itu mengangguk, kecuali Zi Tao, tentunya.

Dan, hari itu, adalah hari dimana EXO kembali menjadi dua belas. Dengan tambahan satu orang, yang sangat mirip dengan Huang Zi Tao. Orang, yang sangat mirip dengan Huang Zi Tao yang Kris cintai.

-0-

"Nah, Zi Tao, ini dorm EXO-K. Kalau kau dan EXO-M datang ke Korea, kalian akan menginap disini," jelas Baekhyun "Biasanya kau sekamar dengan Kris hyung. Tau Kris hyung tidak? Dia itu leader EXO-M. Namja tinggi dan berambut pirang di sana itu,"

Kris tersenyum sesaat ketika Baekhyun menunjuk kearahnya. Rasanya sakit, ketika melihat Baekhyun memperkenalkan dirinya pada namja yang mirip Tao itu. Rasanya seolah… Tao melupakannya.

Sampai saat ini, Kris masih sangat mencintai Tao. Ia tidak pernah menghapuskan perasaannya itu. Setiap hari, yang ada difikirannya hanyalah Tao. Tidak ada orang lain. Bahkan, Kris sedikit menjauh dengan member grupnya. Saat variety show, Kris lebih memilih untuk diam dan membuat Luhan yang menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh MC. Saat konser juga. Kris hanya mengeluarkan suara saat menyanyi dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Diluar itu? Tidak ada.

EXO benar-benar kehilangan se sosok leader. Leader yang dulu sangat menjaga member-membernya dan melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Leader yang dulu sangat suka menunjukkan senyum dan bitch-face nya. Dan sekarang? Tidak ada. Hanya ada seorang leader yang pendiam dengan wajah datarnya.

Lay benar-benar menyayangkan hal itu. Ia… merasa bersalah juga, sebenarnya. Kalau saja dirinya waktu itu tidak memeluk Kris dengan tiba-tiba seperti itu, semuanya tidak akan begini. EXO tidak akan kehilangan sosok leader berkharisma dan sosok maknae yang polos serta menggemaskan. Ini semua salahnya.

Suho sudah berulangkali mengatakan, kalau semua itu bukan salah Lay. Tapi tetap saja, Lay tetap menyalahkan dirinya. Ia tidak mau mendengarkan perkataan Suho. Ia tetap merasa bahwa dirinya yang bersalah. Bahwa dirinya patut dihukum.

Lay benar-benar kaget ketika melihat member baru EXO. Wajahnya, benar-benar mirip dengan Tao. Rambutnya juga. Benar-benar mirip. Namun, perbedaannya hanyalah suaranya. Suaranya pun hanya berbeda sedikit. Suara Tao yang ini, Edison Huang, lebih lembut dan merdu. Sedikit berbeda dengan suara Tao. Keahliannya juga. Ia tidak bisa wushu. Sedangkan Tao sangat bisa wushu. Benar-benar suatu hal yang membingungkan.

"Oh ya, Zi Tao, kau lahir tanggal berapa?"

"Aku? Tanggal 2 Mei, dan aku lahir tahun 1993,"

"Mwoya?!" semua member EXO langsung kaget ketika mendengar jawaban Zi Tao. Rasanya familiar. Benar-benar sama dengan tanggal lahir Tao yang dulu

"Be-Benarkah? Benar-benar tanggal 2 Mei tahun 1993?"

"Ne. Memang kenapa?" Zi Tao mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa heran "Apa… ada masalah dengan tanggal lahirku?"

"A-Aniyo," kata Luhan "Kami hanya kaget. Tanggal lahirmu sama dengan seseorang yang kami kenal,"

"Benarkah? Siapa?" tanya Zi Tao. Wajahnya terlihat penasaran

"Ah, hanya salah seorang trainee yang sudah sangat lama mengundurkan diri," jelas Luhan buru-buru "Emm, Baekhyun, lanjutkan memberitahu seluk beluk dorm ini pada Zi Tao,"

"Ahh, baiklah,"

Baekhyun pun memegang tangan Zi Tao. Ia mengajak Zi Tao untuk berjalan ke dapur.

Kris menatap tubuh Zi Tao. Tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari Zi Tao. Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok yang begitu mirip dengan Zi Tao. Sudah sekitar dua bulan lamanya, ia tidak mengunjungi Tao. Dan karenanya, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dan begitu merindukan Tao.

"Kris hyung?" suara itu membuat Kris tersadar dari lamunannya. Kris langsung tersenyum ketika melihat member baru EXO yang kini tengah berada di hadapannya.

"Ada apa, Zi Tao?" tanya Kris

"Eumm… Kris hyung itu, leader EXO-M, kan?" tanya Zi Tao pelan

"Ne, waeyo?"

"Ani… kenapa aku bisa sekamar denganmu? Apakah karena anggota EXO yang telah keluar itu dulunya adalah maknae?"

Kris merasakan kalau hatinya benar-benar sakit ketika mendengar Zi Tao mengucapkan hal itu. 'Seandainya kalau yang kau ucapkan benar. Seandainya kalau Tao hanya keluar. Seandainya…,'

"Umm, ya. Member yang dulu memang merupakan seorang maknae. Ia juga belum terlalu lancar berbahasa Korea, maka dari itu manager selalu memasangkannya denganku," jelas Kris

"Ohh, arraseo," Zi Tao mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya

"Zi Tao?"

"Ya?"

"Kau lahir dimana?" tanya Kris

"Guangzhou, China," jelas Zi Tao

DEG. Sama lagi. Kenapa namja di hadapan Kris ini memiliki banyak sekali kesamaan dengan Tao? Dari wajah, bentuk tubuh, nama, bahkan sampai tempat dan tanggal lahir. Ada apa, sebenarnya?

"Makanan favoritmu?"

"Humm, aku suka masak-masakan daging. Terutama bulgogi," jelas Zi Tao

'Untuk yang ini berbeda,' batin Kris

"Lalu, apa warna kesukaanmu?"

"Biru,"

Nah. Sama lagi.

"Umm…," Kris terlihat berfikir

"Sebenarnya untuk apa hyung menanyakan ini padaku?" Zi Tao menatap Kris polos

"Umm, kita akan menjadi teman se-grup, kan? Jadi kurasa aku harus mengetahui banyak hal tentangmu. Terutama, kau adalah maknae di grup M, Zi Tao," jelas Kris. Sedikit jujur dan sedikit berbohong

"Oh. Benar juga, ya." Kata Zi Tao "Kalau begitu, sekarang giliran aku yang bertanya tentang hyung. Apa nama lengkapmu?"

Lalu, pertanyaan demi pertanyaan mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut Zi Tao. Dan Kris menjawab pertanyaan Zi Tao dengan lancar. Zi Tao tersenyum puas ketika selesai bertanya pada Kris.

"Sekarang aku merasa sudah mengenalmu, Kris hyung." Kata Zi Tao sambil tersenyum cerah

"Haha ne, aku juga…"

Tanpa Zi Tao sadari, terselip suatu nada kecewa dari perkataan Kris. Entahlah. Kris benar-benar merasa kalau Zi Tao itu sangat mirip Tao. Padahal, Kris tau kalau itu salah.

-TBC-

Yosh. Aku bawa sequel dari Letter For Tao~ Otte? Gaje? Mian kalau ada typo *deep bow* nama dari orang yang mirip Tao itu harus kuubah berulangkali-_- jadi mungkin akan ada nama selain Zi Tao nyelip disini. Mianhaeyo u,u

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Tao?

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tanpa persetujuan para member EXO, Soo Man dan Youngmin memasukkan member baru ke EXO-M, untuk menggantikan sosok Huang Zi Tao yang telah tiada. Bagaimanakah reaksi para member EXO lainnya? Bad Summary. DLDR. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO fic. RnR, please?

**Note: Chap ini bakal nyeritain alasan Tao meninggal dan sebagainya. Jadi semacam flashback gitu hwhw. **

**-0-**

-Flashback Start-

"Kris-gege!" Tao memanggil gege kesayangannya itu dengan begitu bersemangatnya

"Apa, Tao?" balas Kris dengan dinginnya

Senyuman tidak terhapus dari wajah Tao walau mendapat sambutan yang begitu dingin dari Kris. Senyumnya tetap terpasang, walau terbersit sedikit tatapan tersakiti di matanya.

"Gege tau tidak? Di depan halte bus ada toko baru, toko yang isinya barang-barang berbau panda semua!" kata Tao dengan senangnya "Gege mau menemaniku kesana, tidak?"

"Kau kan ingat, Tao. Kita ini artis. Tidak boleh seenaknya menunjukkan diri di hadapan orang-orang. Bagaimana, kau ini?" balas Kris dingin. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah menjauhi Tao.

Tao menatap punggung Kris yang berjalan menjauhi. Seulas senyum tercetak di wajah Tao. Senyuman yang menyiratkan bahwa orang yang memiliki senyuman itu sedang sangat sakit hatinya.

"Kris-ge… apa salahku? Apa aku telah berbuat kesalahan yang fatal sehingga gege menjadi sedingin itu padaku?" kata Tao dengan lirih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

Tao pun mengedipkan matanya agar matanya tidak lagi berkaca-kaca. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki ke ruang tengah, dimana semua member kini tengah berkumpul. Tao mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat dua member tidak ada di sana.

"Xiumin-ge, Kris-ge dan Lay-ge dimana?" tanya Tao pada member tertua di EXO itu

"Mereka sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke taman, Tao," jelas Xiumin

"E-Eh? Pergi? Pergi ke… taman?"

"Ne, waeyo?"

"A-Ahh, tidak. Gwenchana…"

Tao terdiam. Taman itu merupakan tempat umum, kan? Lalu… lalu kenapa Kris mau mengantarkan Lay kesana? Sedangkan… mengantarkan Tao ke toko yang ada di depan stasiun saja tidak mau…

'Kenapa? Kenapa Kris-ge lebih memilih untuk mengantar Lay-ge daripada mengantarku? Padahal… akulah kekasihnya.' Batin Tao terus mengulang-ngulang pertanyaan itu.

Tao tersenyum hambar ketika melihat Kris dan Lay keluar dari kamar masing-masing. Mereka mengenakan pakaian untuk pergi. Tao menatap mereka berdua tanpa berkedip.

"Kris-ge, dan Lay-ge… mau kemana?" tanya Tao pelan

"Hanya mau jalan-jalan di taman saja, Tao." jawab Lay sambil mengulas sebuah senyum "Sudah ya, kami tidak ingin berlama-lama, annyeong."

Lalu, Kris dan Lay berjalan meninggalkan dorm. Meninggalkan Tao yang terpaku diam memperhatikan pintu yang sedaritadi sudah tertutup rapat.

'Ada apa? Ya Tuhan… sebenarnya ada apa?' fikir Tao bingung

Tao benar-benar bingung. Akhir-akhir ini sikap Kris sangat berbeda dengannya. Tidak ada lagi Kris yang lembut dan selalu luluh dengan aegyo-nya. Sekarang Kris sangat dingin. Kris sudah tidak luluh dengan aegyo Tao lagi. Hal itu membuat hati Tao benar-benar sakit. Tao berulangkali memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk. Kris yang selingkuh dengan Lay. Itu lah pikiran yang membebani-nya selama ini.

Tapi, ia merasa kalau Kris tidak mungkin melakukannya. Kris masih sayang padanya, kan? Fikiran itulah yang selalu ia usahakan tetap ada dalam otaknya. Ia tidak mau berfikir negative tentang Kris dan Lay. Mungkin saja Kris menemani Lay karena Lay menderita hemophilia. Dan karena Kris adalah leader, itu berarti, Kris harus menjaga Lay, kan?

Tapi… bagaimana dengan Tao? Ia adalah kekasih Kris. Dan seharusnya Kris lebih melindungi Tao. Minimal, Kris seharusnya bersikap hangat dan lembut pada Tao. Tidak dingin seperti ini. Tapi… Tao berusaha untuk tetap berfikir positif.

"Tao? Kenapa melamun?" pertanyaan Luhan membuyarkan lamunan Tao

"A-Ah, gwenchanayo, ge," balas Tao sambil menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman "Emm, aku mau ke kamar dulu, ne? Aku lelah."

Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Luhan, Tao segera beranjak pergi meninggalkan teman-teman se-grupnya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya lemas kearah kamarnya. Luhan menatap iba pada Tao.

"Xiumin-ge…" panggil Luhan

"Ne?"

"Apa kau merasa kalau Tao berubah akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Luhan

"Umm… kurasa iya. Ia menjadi pendiam. Dan kadang-kadang tatapan matanya seperti tatapan orang yang tersakiti. Benar-benar… membuatku sedih."

"Itulah yang kurasakan. Tao yang sekarang benar-benar berubah. Yah, walaupun ia tetap manja dan cengeng. Serta suka menunjukkan aegyo-nya dan tersenyum. Tapi, ada sesuatu yang berubah dari senyumannya itu."

"Ya, aku tau," balas Xiumin "Yah… kurasa Tao sedang ada masalah. Dan kurasa kita tidak berhak mencampuri masalahnya itu. Kecuali… kalau masalah itu sudah benar-benar mempengaruhi Tao."

-0-

Tao menatap keluar jendela kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia tidak memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di luar sana. Ia juga tidak terganggu oleh suara bising yang disebabkan oleh suara kendaraan bermotor yang sedaritadi berlalu lalang. Fikirannya hanya terpusat pada satu hal. Perubahan sikap Kris padanya.

Kini Kris sedang pergi. Lagi. Meninggalkan Tao untuk kesekian kalinya. Tao ingin sekali protes pada Kris. Tao ingin sekali melarang Kris untuk pergi. Tao ingin sekali melakukan hal itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa menyuruh Kris untuk tidak pergi. Karena… ia tidak sanggup melakukannya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Kris yang dulu sering menatapnya hangat. Ia tidak bisa, karena sekarang tatapan Kris padanya sudah berubah. Bukan hangat lagi, tapi dingin…

Tao ingin menangis. Meluapkan semua kesedihannya dengan tangisan. Tapi ia tidak ingin membuat teman-teman se-grupnya itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Ia merasa lebih baik menyimpan semuanya sendiri. Membuat hatinya sendirilah yang semakin hari semakin sakit. Semakin hari semakin sesak. Tanpa keinginan untuk membaginya atau meluapkan perasaannya dengan orang lain.

Tao perlahan-lahan menyadari, bahwa dugaannya selama ini benar. Dugaannya bahwa Kris menyukai Lay, itu benar. Tao menyadari itu. Dan ia paham betul. Hatinya seperti teriris oleh pisau yang tajam ketika menyadari hal itu. Hatinya sangat sakit dan sesak.

Tao sering mendengar Kris menyebutkan nama Lay dalam tidurnya. Padahal dulu, namanya lah yang sering disebut oleh Kris kala duizhang itu sedang tidur. Tapi tidak, sekarang posisinya sudah tergantikan oleh Lay, sang umma EXO-M itu.

Tentang Lay, Tao sama sekali tidak tau menahu tentang perasaan Lay. Yang ia tau, Lay pernah berhubungan –atau sekarang masih?- dengan Suho, leader EXO-K. Tapi, ada kemungkinan kan, kalau Lay juga menyukai Kris?

Kenyataan itu membuat Tao semakin terpuruk setiap harinya. Tapi ia berusaha tegar dan tetap memasang wajah seperti biasanya. Wajah yang ceria dan selalu ber-aegyo dan manja dihadapan hyungnya. Tapi, ketika sendirian? Tiba-tiba topeng yang dikenakan oleh Tao terlepas. Tergantikan dengan tangisan. Tao sudah tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Ia benar-benar sedih.

Saat EXO-M sedang menjalani interview atau semacamnya, Tao harus menegarkan hatinya setiap kali melihat KrisLay moment. Bagaimana cara Kris menatap Lay… itu semua membuat hati Tao makin sakit setiap harinya. Sakit… sekali.

Luhan dan Xiumin menyadari perubahan pada didi tersayang mereka itu. Mereka merasa kehilangan sosok Tao yang sebenarnya. Sosok Tao yang dulu seringkali mengeluarkan suaranya untuk meminta sesuatu pada Kris dengan nada manja dan aegyo-nya. Mereka benar-benar kehilangan hal itu. Seringkali mereka berdua membicarakan Tao berdua saja, tanpa Chen, Kris, Lay, dan Tao ketahui. Mereka menyimpan rapat semua yang mereka bicarakan itu.

"Tao-nie..?"

Tao menoleh kearah Luhan. Orang yang memanggilnya tadi. Disebelah Luhan, tampaklah Xiumin. Kedua orang itu tengah menatap Tao sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Luhan-ge? Xiumin-ge? Ada apa?" tanya Tao. Ia tersenyum cerah

"Aniyo. Sekarang sudah masuk waktu makan siang. Kau mau makan atau tidak?"

"Makan siang? Hmm… baiklah. Aku akan keruang makan sebentar lagi, ge." kata Tao

"Baiklah, kami tunggu kau disana, ne?"

"Ne."

Luhan dan Xiumin meninggalkan Tao sendirian di kamarnya. Tao kembali menikmati suasana hening yang tadi sempat tiada karena kehadiran Luhan dan Xiumin. Tao menatap sekeliling dengan pandangannya. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Yosh! Kau harus kuat, Tao-ie!"

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Tao langsung berjalan keluar, meninggalkan kamarnya yang hening itu. Ia melihat semua gege-nya sudah berkumpul di ruang makan. Kecuali dua orang. Lay dan… Kris.

"Lay-ge dan Kris-ge kemana, gegedeul?" tanya Tao sambil menatap Luhan, Chen, dan Xiumin

"Mereka pergi makan diluar, Tao-ie." jawab Chen "Kurasa mereka makan di restoran yang berada di depan stasiun. Di sebelah toko yang baru buka itu."

Tao terpaku diam pada tempatnya. Di sebelah toko yang baru buka? Itukan… tempat yang ingin Tao kunjungi beberapa hari yang lalu. Kris menolak untuk menemani Tao kesana, dengan alasan artis dan apalah itu. Tapi sekarang?

Tao benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Irisan pada hatinya makin banyak saja sekarang. Sikap Kris benar-benar membuat dirinya sedih. Ia tidak tau lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sampai, suatu ide tercetus dalam kepalanya. Suatu ide yang membuat… Kris menyesal.

"Gegedeul, aku pergi dulu, ne? Aku tidak akan lama! Pay pay!"

Tao berlari keluar dari dorm-nya tanpa mengidahkan teriakan dan larangan dari ketiga gegenya itu. Untungnya Tao mengenakan hoodie, sehingga tidak ada yang memperhatikannya.

Tao berjalan menuju halte. Halte itu jaraknya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari dorm yang Tao tempati. Sehingga dapat ditempuh hanya dengan berjalan kaki saja.

Ketika telah sampai di tempat yang dibilang oleh Chen, Tao melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran itu. Ia tidak idahkan sapaan dari pelayan toko. Ia berjalan masuk, sampai akhirnya menemukan sosok Kris dan Lay. Tao pun mendudukkan dirinya tepat di samping meja mereka. Sehingga ia dapat dengan jelas mendengarkan pembicaraan antara dua orang ini.

"Kris-ge… apakah benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lay

"Ne, kurasa tidak apa-apa. Tao… ia urusan mudah," jawab Kris

DEG. Jadi, Kris dan Lay sedang membicarakannya? Atau, membicarakan sesuatu yang akan menyangkut dirinya? Tapi apa? Otak Tao sedang buntu saat ini. Sehingga tidak dapat berfikir dengan jelas.

"Tapi… tapi aku takut kondisi Tao akan memburuk, Kris-ge," kata Lay sambil menatap Kris dengan pandangan takut

"Tidak akan. Ia adalah namja yang kuat. Ia pasti kuat dan kondisinya tidak akan memburuk,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ne," balas Kris sambil tersenyum hangat pada Lay

Senyum itu… Senyum yang dulu sering Kris tujukan untuk Tao. Senyum yang dulu seringkali Tao lihat. Senyum yang membuat Tao jatuh cinta pada duizhang miliknya itu. Atau… _dahulu miliknya_.

"Lay-ah…," panggil Kris

"Ne, ge?"

"Saranghaeyo…,"

Pipi Lay memerah mendengar ucapan Kris. Tao yang mendengar ucapan Kris begitu terpukul. Ternyata, walaupun Tao sudah tau kenyataannya… tetap saja berat ketika mendengar Kris mengatakan hal itu dari mulutnya sendiri.

"Umm… ne, nado saranghaeyo, Kris-ge…"

Lay, tanpa aba-aba, memeluk Kris erat. Hati Tao begitu sakit ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu. Lalu, tanpa ia sengaja, ia menyenggol gelas yang ada di meja itu. Membuat dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Mereka terkaget ketika melihat siapa tersangka dari pemecahan gelas itu.

"Tao-ie?"

"Tao?"

"A-Ah. Mianhae. Aku, aku telah mengganggu kalian. Nan jeongmal mianhaeyo…,"

Tao buru-buru bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berlari keluar dari restoran itu. Kris yang merasa bertanggung jawab, memutuskan untuk mengejar Tao.

"Tao! Berhenti! Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

"Ti-Tidak perlu! Gege tidak perlu menjelaskan apa-apa padaku. Kalian… saling mencintai dan sangat cocok. Kalian pantas bersama..!"

Tao tidak berhenti berlari. Ia tidak menyadari kalau saat ia menyeberangi jalan, lampu belum merah. Dan… sebuah truk melaju kencang kearah dirinya.

BRAAAKK.

Lalu, tercium bau anyir yang sangat menyengat. Dan, bagi Tao, dunia menggelap.

-0-

Keenam member EXO-M tengah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas di depan ruang tunggu. Terutama sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi dan sesosok pria dengan dimple di pipinya. Air mata telah mengalir di pipi pria dengan dimple itu.

"Hiks, hiks. Tao, mianhaeyo…," isak pemuda berdimple itu

Sosok pria berdimple yang diketahui bernama Lay itu merasa sangat bersalah. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena telah mengatakan 'nado saranghae' pada Kris. Padahal, ia sendiri tidak tau perasaannya dengan tepat. Hatinya masih dimiliki oleh leader EXO-K, Suho. Tapi, ada sedikit bagian dalam hatinya yang merasakan 'sesuatu' pada duizhang EXO-M itu.

Sedangkan, sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi, Kris, hanya menatap kosong pintu ruangan yang di dalamnya tengah terdapat para dokter yang sedang berjuang untuk mempertahankan hidup seorang namja bermata panda yang dulu –atau sekarangpun sebenarnya masih- mengisi hatinya itu. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Pikirannya benar-benar kosong. Kini, ia tidak dapat berfikir dengan jernih. Ia sangat shock ketika melihat tubuh Tao yang terlempar jauh dan membentur trotoar. Genangan darah Tao membuat dirinya tertegun. Ia langsung berlari menuju Tao dan menyuruh orang-orang di sekelilingnya untuk menelfon rumah sakit dan memanggil ambulans.

Ketika Lay menyampaikan berita itu pada member EXO-M lainnya, semuanya langsung kaget. Xiumin langsung menangis histeris. Chen sibuk menenangkan Xiumin. Dan Luhan? Ia menatap Lay dengan tatapan marah.

"Jangan harap… jangan harap aku memaafkanmu dan Kris setelah kejadian ini!"

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Luhan langsung meninggalkan Lay yang berdiri terpaku. Ia memutuskan untuk menelfon Sehun dan mengabarkan berita ini.

Ketika telfon diangkat oleh Sehun, tangis Luhan langsung pecah. Sehun harus bertanya beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Luhan pun berusaha untuk meredam isak tangisnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Hiks, Sehunnie, hiks," tangis Luhan "Tao, Sehunnie, Tao, hikss…"

"Tao? Tao hyung kenapa, hyung? Apa yang terjadi?" suara Sehun terdengar sangat panik

"Hiks, Tao, hiks, kecelakaan, Sehunnie, hikss," Luhan terisak makin keras

Di seberang sana, tubuh Sehun membeku. Ia tidak percaya. Ia tidak percaya jika hyung pandanya itu kecelakaan. Tidak mungkin, kan?

"H-Hyung, jangan bohong…,"

"A-Aku tidak bohong, Sehunnie, hiks, aku tidak bohong. Tao benar-benar kecelakaan…"

Sehun terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Lalu, ia berkata, "Aku akan menyampaikan ini pada Suho hyung. Kami akan datang hari ini juga. Tunggu kami, hyung!"

Sehun pun memutuskan sambungan telfonnya. Luhan menangis terisak. Ia benar-benar tidak dapat mempercayai berita yang dibawa oleh Lay.

"Luhannie," panggil Xiumin. Air mata masih terlihat jelas pada pipinya yang chubby itu "Lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kris telah membawa Tao kesana,"

-0-

Saat sampai di depan ruangan Tao dirawat, Xiumin dan Luhan tidak dapat menahan tangisnya. Mereka menangis bersama-sama. Tao sedang ditangani oleh pihak dokter. Lay yang melihat kedua gege-nya itu merasa sangat bersalah. 'Apa yang telah kulakukan?' batin Lay.

"Ta-Tao! Bertahanlah! Aku mohon bertahanlah!" teriak Xiumin. "Ja-Jangan tinggalkan aku!"

Chen yang sedaritadi hanya diam di sebelah Xiumin mulai menitikkan air matanya. Ia dan Tao memang cukup dekat. Walaupun perbedaan bahasa sedikit menyusahkan mereka. Tapi, bagi Chen, Tao adalah didi yang baik. Tao dapat membuatnya melupakan sejenak kesedihannya. Membuat senyum tercetak pada wajah Chen.

'Tao… bertahanlah…,' batin Chen

Kris yang menatap pemandangan di hadapannya itu hanya dapat terdiam. Tatapannya kosong. Tidak ada setetes air mata pun yang jatuh dari matanya. Tapi, sesungguhnya, Kris sedang menangis dalam hatinya.

'Apa, apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa aku bisa berbuat sejahat itu pada orang sepolos Tao? Ya Tuhan…,'

Sosok Manager EXO-M terlihat menampakkan dirinya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Ia telah mendengar berita itu dari Lay. Dan itu membuat dirinya sangat sedih dan takut. Takut akan kehilangan salah satu anak asuhannya.

"Lay… apa yang terjadi?" tanya manager EXO-M "Apa, yang terjadi? Kenapa Tao bisa terbaring di sana? Apa? Jelaskan padaku, Lay!"

Lay menangis. Ia tidak kuat. Ia tidak dapat menceritakan hal itu lagi pada managernya. Tidak. Ia tidak sanggup.

"Mereka, mereka yang membuat Tao seperti ini, hyung!" Luhan tiba-tiba berteriak "Mereka! Mereka telah membuat Tao tertabrak oleh truk itu! Mereka, mereka!"

"Mereka, siapa maksudmu, Luhan?" tanya manager lembut "Siapa?"

"A-Aku… hyung. Aku yang telah membuat Tao seperti ini. Aku…," gumam Lay lirih

"Aku. Yang bersalah itu aku. Lay, hanya salah satu saksi dari kejadian itu. Ia tidak ada sangkut pautnya," kata Kris. Ia mengeluarkan suara beratnya.

Manager melihat Kris dan Lay bergantian. Ia tiba-tiba memegang kepalanya. Terlihat seperti pusing karena memikirkan hal yang berat.

"Astaga. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku benar-benar bingung. Kurasa aku harus mengistirahatkan pikiranku sejenak,"

Manager mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Lay hanya menatap managernya dengan pandangan bersalah.

"Kau tidak salah, Lay-ah." kata Kris tiba-tiba "Akulah yang sepenuhnya bersalah pada kejadian ini,"

"Tidak. Itu tidak benar! Aku, aku juga bersalah!"

"Kau tidak bersalah."

"Ya, aku bersalah!"

"Tidak."

"Ya!"

"Tid-,"

"Berhenti bertengkar! Kami tau kalian adalah pasangan kekasih! Tapi bisakah kalian memperhatikan situasi dan kondisi? Di dalam sana, para dokter sedang memperjuangkan nyawa Tao! Aku tau mungkin Tao bukan siapa-siapa bagi kalian! Tapi setidaknya, anggaplah dia didi kalian yang begitu berharga!" Chen membentak kedua orang itu

Kris dan Lay terdiam. Lay mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu. Air matanya menetes dengan deras.

DRAP DRAP DRAP

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekati para member EXO-M. Dan, terlihatlah sosok Baekhyun, yang diikuti oleh Chanyeol, Sehun, Kai, D.O, dan Suho.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!" Baekhyun buru-buru bertanya "Sehun tiba-tiba mengajak kami ke sini! Apa? Ada apa? Apakah ada yang sakit? Tunggu, mana Tao?"

"Sehun? Kau belum mengatakannya pada Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan sambil menatap Sehun

"Belum hyung… itu terlalu susah untuk diungkapkan," kata Sehun sambil menundukkan kepalanya

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Ya Tuhan! Apa yang terjadi?!"

"Baekhyun! Tenangkan dirimu!" kata Luhan "Ta-Tao… Tao kecelakaan, Baekhyun-ah…"

"MWOYA?!" teriakkan itu berasal dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Suho. Mereka menatap Luhan tidak percaya.

"Jangan berbohong! Luhan hyung! Kami tidak suka candaan seperti itu!" kata Baekhyun

"Aku tidak bercanda! Kau bisa bertanya pada dua orang kekasih ini kalau tidak percaya!" kata Luhan sambil menunjuk Kris dan Lay.

Baekhyun langsung melihat kearah Kris dan Lay. Dalam sekejap, kilau marah terlihat pada matanya. Ia lalu buru-buru menghampiri Kris.

PLAAAKKK

"Kurang ajar, kau! Jangan mentang-mentang kau ini kekasih Tao maka kau bisa memperlakukannya seenak jidatmu! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Jahat!"

Kris mengusap pipinya yang menjadi sasaran tamparan dari Baekhyun. Sakit, rasanya memang sakit. Tapi, tidak sebanding dengan rasa sakit karena bersalah pada hatinya sekarang.

"Mi-Mianhae…,"

"Mianhae?! Hanya itu yang dapat kau katakan? Aigoo! Br-,"

CKLEK

Sesosok namja yang dikenal sebagai dokter Yue keluar dari ruangan tempat Tao ditangani. Sontak saja, semua pasang mata langsung melihat kearahnya.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan Tao, dok?" Xiumin langsung bertanya

"Ia baik-baik saja kan?"

"Katakan ia baik-baik saja! Ia masih hidup, kan?"

Dokter Yue menatap semuanya. Ia menghela nafas berat. Dari helaan nafasnya itu, para member EXO sebenarnya sudah tau apa yang akan dokter Yue katakan. Tapi, mereka masih berharap.

"Maaf… kami sudah mencoba melakukan sebisa kami. Kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tapi, nyawa saudara Tao sudah tak bisa diselamatkan lagi,"

Semua pasang mata yang memandang terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh dokter Yue. Dokter Yue menatap mereka dengan senyuman, seolah mencoba menguatkan.

"Maaf. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku, permisi dulu."

Dokter Yue menghilang dari pandangan mereka. Tapi, semuanya tidak mempedulikan hal itu. Mereka terlalu shock dengan berita yang disampaikan oleh dokter Yue. Dan, yang pertama kali sadar adalah Sehun.

"Brengsek!" Sehun menerjang Kris. Ia mendorong Kris kearah dinding "Kau benar-benar brengsek, Wu Yi Fan!"

Sehun tidak mempedulikan tatapan heran dan ngeri dari hyung-hyungnya. Yang ia tau sekarang adalah, ia telah kehilangan salah satu hyung kesayangannya, dan itu disebabkan oleh orang yang kini berada di hadapannya itu.

"Kau-Kau! Kau keterlaluan! Argh!"

Sehun melayangkan pukulan pada wajah Kris. Kris langsung jatuh terduduk ketika dipukul oleh Sehun. Entahlah, tiba-tiba semua kekuatan Kris hilang begitu saja. Seolah menguap dan menghilang.

"Sehunnie! Berhenti!" teriak Luhan. Ia berlari kearah Sehun dan memeluk pinggang Sehun. Ia terisak di sana "Hiks, berhenti hiks. Jangan, jangan melakukan kekerasan, Sehunnie. Jangan…,"

Sehun pun mengatur nafasnya. Ia menatap Kris tajam. Lalu ia berbalik dan menatap Luhan. Ia menaruh kepalanya pada bahu Luhan.

"Hyung, Tao hyung tidak benar-benar meninggal, kan? Ini hanya tipuan, kan? Mungkin ini ulangtahunku. Atau ulangtahun member lainnya. Pokoknya, ini hanya tipuan kan? Tao hyung akan datang dan tersenyum cerah kearah kita semua, dan bilang bahwa ini hanya candaan, kan? Iya kan?"

Luhan menangis terisak ketika mendengar ucapan Sehun. Ia juga berharap apa yang dikatakan oleh Sehun itu benar. Tapi, tidak. Tao sudah benar-benar pergi.

"Tao sudah benar-benar pergi, Sehunnie…," Luhan mengucapkan kenyataan yang pahit itu "Tao sudah benar-benar pergi…,"

"Tidak! Itu bohong! Tao hyung masih hidup! Tao hyung masih hidup! Hiks…," Sehun pun terisak. Mengikuti jejak Luhan.

"Aku belum sempat meminta maaf karena kekurang ajaranku padanya, hyung. Aku belum sempat minta maaf karena selalu menggodanya. Hiks," isak Sehun

Kai mulai menangis dalam pelukan D.O. Ia juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti Sehun. Ia merasa bersalah karena belum meminta maaf atas semua perlakuan kurang ajarnya pada Tao. Ia belum meminta maaf.

"Hiks, D.O hyung, hiks…," tangis Kai

D.O tidak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya membalas pelukan Kai dan ikut menangis dalam diam.

Baekhyun hanya terpaku diam. Ia baru bergerak ketika Chanyeol mendekatinya dan memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun hanya diam dan matanya kosong.

"Baekhyunnie, Tao pergi, Baekhyunnie. Tao pergi…," kata Chanyeol lirih "Uri baby panda pergi, Baekhyunnie. Pergi…,"

"Jangan bercanda, Yeollie. Kau pasti sedang melucu sekarang, ya kan?" Baekhyun menatap wajah Chanyeol. Berusaha menemukan sinar jahil dan kebohongan dalam matanya. Tapi, tidak ada. Yang ada hanya tatapan serius dari Chanyeol.

"Yeollie..? Kau… bohong, kan?"

"Aku tidak bohong…,"

"Tidak! Ini pasti suatu kebohongan! BOHONG!"

Baekhyun memberontak dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. Ia ingin membuktikan bahwa Tao masih hidup. Harus! Tao pasti masih hidup!

Di lain sisi, Xiumin kini tengah terduduk diam. Ia sudah lelah menangis. Ia begitu terpukul dengan kenyataan ini. Hari ini, ia telah kehilangan didinya yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

"Tao-nie… Tao nie…," bisik Xiumin. Ia menyebutkan nama Tao terus menerus. Chen hanya menatap Xiumin dengan pandangan sedih.

Suho kini tengah duduk di samping Lay. Ia tengah memeluk namja yang berasal dari Changsa ini dengan erat. Punggung Lay bergetar karena menangis terisak. Suho hanya dapat membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telinga Lay, padahal sesungguhnya, ia mau menangis saat itu juga. Ia benar-benar sedih karena harus kehilangan sosok kungfu panda EXO itu.

Sedangkan Kris, Kris tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun. Ia masih terduduk karena di pukul oleh Sehun tadi. Tatapan matanya kosong, tidak menunjukkan kehidupan. Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Ia merasa seolah Kris tidak sedih sama sekali. Tapi, Sehun salah. Sesungguhnya Kris adalah yang paling terpukul dengan kejadian itu. Sesungguhnya Kris adalah orang yang paling sedih saat itu.

Tapi… saking sedihnya air mata Kris tidak dapat mengalir. Kris hanya dapat menangis dalam hatinya.

-0-

Hari ini adalah hari pemakaman Tao. Ratusan fans datang, membuat tempat pemakaman penuh sesak oleh para fans. Para member EXO semuanya datang. Tanpa terkecuali. SMFamily pun ikut datang. Begitu juga dengan Lee Soo Man dan Kim Youngmin.

Perlahan-lahan, para member EXO dapat memaafkan Kris dan Lay. Walaupun masih ada sedikit rasa marah ketika melihat mereka berdua. Tapi, yah, mereka yakin, bahwa Tao pasti tidak mau kalau para gegenya memusuhi Kris dan Lay. Tao tidak pernah suka akan permusuhan.

Hari ini Kris benar-benar merasa sesak pada hatinya. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ia dapat melihat sosok Tao. Setelah itu? Tao akan tertutup oleh tanah, tidak akan dapat dilihat lagi oleh Kris. Dan itu membuat Kris benar-benar sesak.

Kris menyadari, kalau hatinya masih terikat pada Tao. Ternyata, perasaan kehilangan dan penyesalan membuat Kris sadar. Tapi semua itu sudah terlambat. Tao tidak akan kembali lagi ke pelukan Kris. Tidak akan.

Kris merasakan kalau ia sulit bernafas. Rasa sesak pada hatinya terlalu besar. Kris merasa kalau ia harus memukul dadanya agar rasa sesak itu hilang. Tapi.. tidak. Rasa sesak itu tidak akan hilang.

Ketika tubuh Tao sudah tidak terlihat lagi, sudah tertimbun oleh tanah, air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Kris. Kris benar-benar kaget. Ia kaget karena akhirnya matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Benar-benar… melegakan.

Suara isak tangis masuk ke dalam indra pendengaran Kris. Kris melihat ke sekeliling. Semua orang sedang menangis. Menangis karena rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar pada hati mereka. Rasa kehilangan akan sosok seorang namja yang begitu polos dan menggemaskan. Rasa kehilangan akan sosok yang begitu baik hati dan pantang menyerah. Dan Kris merasa dirinya betul-betul brengsek. Ialah yang menyebabkan semua orang itu menangis. Ia lah yang menyebabkan rasa kehilangan yang begitu besar pada orang-orang itu.

Dan, rasa penyesalan hadir pada diri Kris. Yah, penyesalan memang selalu datang belakangan, bukan? Penyesalan memang sesuatu yang menyesakkan, karena selalu datang belakangan, disaat apa yang sudah terjadi, tidak dapat diulang lagi.

-0-

Hari ini, Kris dan rekan se-grupnya di EXO-M dipanggil oleh Youngmin dan Soo Man untuk datang ke SM Ent. Mereka tidak tau menahu kenapa dipanggil. Manager mereka tidak mau memberitahu.

Kris kini selalu berjalan paling belakang ketika pergi kemana-mana. Ia juga merupakan member yang paling pendiam. Disaat orang lain mulai bercanda tawa, ia masih terdiam. Seperti masih ada suatu luka yang begitu besar pada hatinya. Dan, luka itu memang masih ada. Semakin hari semakin besar.

Kris benar-benar tidak memperhatikan jalannya pertemuan itu ketika akhirnya Youngmin menyebutkan tentang member baru EXO. Ia benar-benar tidak setuju. Tapi, ia tidak menyuarakan pikirannya itu. Sampai akhirnya, dia membulatkan matanya dan memperlihatkan ekspresi kaget ketika melihat seseorang yang dibawa oleh manager M.

"A-Annyeong, Edison Huang imnida. Tapi nama korea-ku Lee Zi Tao, Youngmin sajangnim yang menyuruhku untuk memakai nama korea Lee Zi Tao. Dan nama panggungku Zi Tao. Aku berasal dari China, namun pindah ke Korea saat berumur lima tahun,"

Kris tidak dapat menyebunyikan keterjutannya. Begitu juga dengan para member EXO yang lain. 'Tuhan, apakah ini kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan untukku?' batin Kris

-TBC-

Hyaa~ Gimana chap ini? Bagus, ga? Lumayan panjang kan? Iya kan? Plis jawab iya (?) Gimana? Feelnya ada ga? Ga ada ya? Mianhae. Aku lagi galau(?) *plaked* *alasan apaan nih?*

Gomawo buat yang udah review kemarin: **springyeol, Tania3424, Kazuma B'tomat, lani si panda, IyaSiBum, Athena, Time to argha, nandamahjatia97, BabySuLayDo, , ttuijangKrisJY, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, wkjytaoris ALL, PrinceTae, KRISme, myjongie, aniyoong, Shin Min Hwa, Kim MinHyun, Choujiro21, ru-ie, diao. . Gomawo ne udah review :D *kisseu atu2 *plakk* Mianhae ga bisa bales review kaliaann *deep bow***

ULTRA BIG THANKS TO: **ttuijangKrisJY**. Aduh mianhae beb gue lupa nyantumin nama lo kemaren *plakk* Tapi makasih yaa idenya. Aduh lopelope deh jadinya(?). Gomawo yaa ttuijaanggg xD

Last, mind to review? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Tao?

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tanpa persetujuan para member EXO, Soo Man dan Youngmin memasukkan member baru ke EXO-M, untuk menggantikan sosok Huang Zi Tao yang telah tiada. Bagaimanakah reaksi para member EXO lainnya? Bad Summary. DLDR. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO fic. RnR, please?

-0-

"Argh!"

Kris terbangun dengan keringat di sekujur tubuhnya. Tadi, ia bermimpi tentang Tao, lagi. Dan kali ini, ia memimpikan kejadian yang merenggut nyawa Tao itu. Tanpa Kris sadari, air mata mengalir dari mata elang-nya itu.

"Kris hyung? Hyung kenapa?" tanya Zi Tao yang sudah terbangun sedaritadi. Ia menatap Kris heran

"A-Aniyo… hanya, hanya mimpi buruk," jawab Kris pelan

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, hyung minum susu saja, biasanya, minum susu dapat menenangkan kita," jelas Zi Tao

'Kenapa ucapannya sama dengan Tao dulu?' batin Kris sambil menatap wajah Zi Tao

"U-Umm, baiklah. Aku akan turuti nasihatmu," kata Kris sambil tersenyum "Oh ya, sudah sarapan?"

"Belum. Tentu saja. Aku menunggu hyung bangun dulu," jawab Zi Tao

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke ruang makan." Kris bangkit dari duduknya. Tao mengikuti langkah leader EXO-M itu

"Pagi Kris, Zi Tao," sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum hangat "Sarapan sudah siap."

Zi Tao membalas senyuman hyungnya itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang makan. Dan langsung kebingungan ketika menentukan dimana ia akan duduk.

"Zi Tao-ah, sini duduk di sini," kata Baekhyun sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Zi Tao pun tersenyum senang karenanya.

Kris memperhatikan Zi Tao yang duduk di sebelah Baekhyun dan di sebelah Sehun. Yah, anggap saja ia berada di tengah-tengah BaekHun.

Sehun sibuk mengajak ngobrol Zi Tao. Begitu juga dengan Baekhyun dan Xiumin serta Kai yang berada di hadapan Zi Tao. Zi Tao sampai dibuat bingung karenanya.

Kris tau, semua anggota EXO sedang mencoba untuk memberi perhatian pada Zi Tao, dan juga mencoba membuat Zi Tao nyaman berada di EXO. Dan Kris hanya dapat tersenyum kecil ketika melihatnya.

"Kris, kenapa kau tidak ikut mengajak Tao mengobrol?" tanya Luhan yang baru saja bergabung "Jangan sungkan begitu."

"Entahlah, ge. Aku… entahlah. Aku takut, itu saja." balas Kris

"Takut? Takut kenapa? Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti, Wu Yi Fan," jelas Luhan "Kau masih mencintai Tao, kan? Tidak ada salahnya untuk memperbaiki semuanya di kesempatan kedua ini. Tidak ada kesempatan ketiga, kau tau? Yah. Sebenarnya ada. Tapi yang memberikan kesempatan ketiga pasti merasa lelah dan bosan karena terus memberikan kesempatan pada orang yang sebenarnya tidak pantas diberi kesempatan."

Kris sedikit banyak mengerti ucapan Luhan. Ya, ucapan Luhan memang benar. Kalau ia memang ingin memperbaiki segalanya, saat inilah waktu-nya. Waktu untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

"Zi Tao, ingin roti dengan selai apa, eum?" tanya D.O lembut

"Umm, selai stroberi saja, D.O hyung." kata Zi Tao sambil tersenyum senang

"Selai stroberi? Apakah itu kesukaanmu?" tanya Chen

"Ne! Aku sangat suka selai stroberi, yah, sebenarnya aku suka apapun yang berbau stroberi, hehe." balas Zi Tao

"Benarkah? Wuah. Aku juga suka stroberi," kata Lay yang tiba-tiba duduk di samping Suho "Kau suka binatang apa, Zi Tao?"

"Binatang ya? Ah. Panda! Aku sangat suka dengan binatang asal China itu, Lay hyung. Benar-benar lucu," jelas Tao "Dan aku punya banyak sekali boneka-nya di rumah."

"Benarkah? Wah," Lay terlihat kaget. Ia menatap Suho seolah memberi tanda kenapa-selera-anak-ini-benar-benar-sama-dengan-Tao?

Suho hanya mengedikkan bahu ketika mendapat tatapan dari Lay itu. Ia juga tidak tau mengapa orang yang direkrut SM dan langsung dimasukkan ke EXO ini begitu sama dengan Tao. Dari panda, stroberi, sampai tanggal lahir dan sebagainya.

"Zi Tao, apakah kau kenal dengan seseorang yang bernama Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Kris tiba-tiba. Membuat seisi ruangan langsung menoleh kearahnya. Kai menatap Kris seolah mengatakan hyung-kenapa-menanyakannya-sekarang?!.

"Eh? Huang Zi Tao, ya?" Zi Tao terlihat berfikir "Umm, aku tidak pernah mendengar namanya, sebelumnya."

"Eh? Jinjja? Bahkan kau tak tau bahwa-,"

Perkataan Chanyeol langsung terpotong karena tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol langsung diam karenanya.

"Apa?" tanya Zi Tao sambil menatap penasaran pada Chanyeol

"Bukan apa-apa. Huang Zi Tao itu hanyalah… seseorang," jawab Baekhyun "Sudahlah, ayo kita makan! Aku sudah sangat lapar!"

Semua member mengangguk mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Mereka pun mulai memakan sarapan masing-masing. Sesekali Sehun menoel-noel pipi Luhan. Sesekali Chen menjahili Xiumin yang sedang makan dengan bersemangat. Sesekali Chanyeol menoel-noel pinggan Baekhyun. Sesekali Kai menggoda D.O dengan bilang masakannya tidak enak atau semacamnya. Suho sesekali menatap Lay diam-diam, Lay sama sekali tidak sadar akan itu. Tapi Zi Tao menyadarinya. Dan ia tertawa pelan karenanya.

"Zi Tao, ada yang lucu?" tanya Baekhyun heran melihat Zi Tao tertawa pelan

"Ahh, ani. Aku hanya tertawa karena melihat Suho hyung dan Lay hyung."

"Eh? Memang mereka kenapa?" tanya Luhan penasaran

'Jangan-jangan Zi Tao menyadari bahwa aku mencuri pandang pada Lay dari tadi? Omo. Kenapa penglihatannya tajam sekali?' batin Suho panik

"Haha, aniyo. Itu rahasia Suho hyung," balas Zi Tao sambil tersenyum jahil "Begitukan, Suho hyung?"

"A-Ahh! Ne! Itu benar sekali!" kata Suho. Ia senang Zi Tao tidak membocorkan apa yang ia lakukan tadi

"Ukh, tidak asyik nihh," Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya "Ayolah, Zi Tao-ie~ Bisikkan padaku apa yang Suho lakukan tadi, ne?"

Xiumin mengeluarkan jurus puppy-eyes nya. Zi Tao melirik Suho. Dan Suho buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, mianhae, Xiumin hyung," kata Zi Tao "Suho hyung tidak memperbolehkan aku membocorkannya."

"Yak! Suho jahat sekalii!"

Kris hanya tertawa pelan melihat pemandangan di depannya ini. Benar-benar lucu. Pemandangan ini benar-benar menggambarkan sebuah kehangatan keluarga. Yah, EXO sudah bisa dibilang keluarga kedua Kris, kan?

Sudah lama sekali sejak kehangatan itu terakhir dirasakan oleh Kris. Semenjak kepergian Tao, sudah tidak ada lagi keceriaan yang tergambar. Yang ada hanya beberapa sapaan dan tawa kecil. Tidak seperti ini. Zi Tao telah membawa kehangatan yang begitu berarti pada EXO.

"Hyung, jangan melamun,"

Kris merasa bahwa dirinya tiba-tiba saja di senggol dari samping. Kris langsung melihat Zi Tao yang sepertinya sudah bertukar tempat duduk dengan Luhan.

"Ehh? Apa katamu? Aku tidak melamun," kata Kris "Lalu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahku?"

"Memang kenapa? Tidak boleh ya?" Zi Tao menampakkan wajah sedihnya. Luhan terkekeh karena Tao hanya berpura-pura sedih saja

"E-Ehh? Ti-Tidak kok. Boleh-boleh saja," balas Kris "Sudahlah, habiskan sarapanmu, Zi Tao,"

"Memang hyung tidak lihat kalau sedaritadi sarapanku sudah habis?" balas Zi Tao "Harusnya hyung yang menghabiskan sarapanmu. Lihat, bahkan hyung baru memakannya sebanyak satu gigitan!"

"Aku… hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan," Kris menghela nafas "Kalau kau mau, habiskan saja."

"Benar ya? Jangan menyesal kalau nanti tiba-tiba makan hyung sudah habis!"

Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Lalu, dengan bersemangat Zi Tao mengambil roti milik Kris dari piring sang empunya. Zi Tao terlihat memakannya dengan lahap.

"Ya ampun. Zi Tao. Apa kau sebegitu laparnya?" tanya D.O

"Aku memang selalu lapar, D.O hyung," balas Zi Tao "Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak akan pernah gemuk, sebanyak apapun aku makan."

"Tuh kan! Orang yang membuatku iri lagi!" kata Xiumin sambil menggembungkan pipinya kesal "Zi Tao, mari bertukar tubuh!"

"Shireo!"

Kris hanya menatap pertengkaran diantara dua orang ini tanpa berbicara. Matanya menatap tajam kearah Zi Tao. Ia terlihat memperhatikan Zi Tao dengan begitu teliti.

Rambut hitam legam-nya, bibir plump-nya, pipinya yang terlihat menggemaskan, mata pandanya, semuanya mengingatkan Kris dengan sosok Tao. Sosok Tao yang dulu sangat sering ia peluk, sosok Tao yang dulu sangat sering ia tatap. Semua yang ada di diri Tao seakan ada juga di diri Zi Tao. Sangat sedikit perbedaan antara Tao dan Zi Tao. Bahkan, mungkin orang-orang akan menganggap Tao dan Zi Tao itu kembar, jika saja mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil. Tapi ini? Zi Tao bahkan sama sekali tidak tau menahu tentang Tao.

Kris bingung. Ia memang pernah membaca kalau semua orang memiliki duplikat akan dirinya sendiri. Namun Kris melihatnya hanya sebagai mitos belaka. Tapi ini?

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm EXO-K terbuka lebar. Terlihat sosok kedua manager EXO berdiri di sana.

"Zi Tao, aku perlu berbicara denganmu," kata manager EXO-M "Ayo, ikut aku ke gedung SM."

"Eh? Gedung SM?" Zi Tao terlihat kaget "Umm, baiklah. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Eh? Memang kau sudah mandi?" tanya Luhan

"Tentu saja sudah, hyung. Aku selalu terbiasa mandi pagi-pagi," balas Zi Tao

Luhan hanya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti. Ia sedikit malu juga, dongsaengnya yang baru bergabung dengan EXO itu saja sudah mandi daritadi pagi. Sedangkan ia? Belum sama sekali.

Manager EXO-K duduk di tempat Zi Tao tadi. Matanya menelusuri setiap wajah anak asuhannya.

"Hhh, kalian harus mempersiapkan diri untuk showcase minggu depan," jelas manager EXO-K

"Eh? Minggu depan?" Baekhyun terlihat kaget "Kenapa baru diberitahu sekarang? Persiapan untuk showcase kan harus benar-benar matang! Lagipula, dalam rangka apa kita mengadakan showcase?"

"Tentu saja untuk memperkenalkan Zi Tao sebagai anggota baru EXO," jelas manager K "Youngmin sajangnim yang memutuskan akan mengadakan showcase minggu depan. Aku sudah berusaha agar dia menunda showcase-nya sampai bulan depan, tapi ia tetap saja tidak mau."

"Ah. Kenapa begitu tiba-tiba?" keluh D.O "Youngmin sajangnim, benar-benar!"

Percakapan mereka terhenti dengan pintu kamar Kris dan Zi Tao yang terbuka. Zi Tao terlihat berdiri di sana, sambil mengenakan kaus lengan panjang berwarna biru-putih dan jeans dark blue.

"Aku pergi dulu, hyungdeul, manager," kata Zi Tao sambil tersenyum "Pay pay!"

Zi Tao pun mengikuti langkah manager EXO-M yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Setelah pintu dorm menutup, terjadi keheningan panjang. Sebelum akhirnya Kai mengeluarkan suara.

"Apakah, apakah para fans sudah tau akan kehadiran Zi Tao hyung?" tanya Kai

"Itulah yang kufikirkan. Para fans belum tau. Aku jadi bingung," jelas manager EXO-K

"Kalau fans belum tau, bagaimana cara kita menjelaskannya nanti?" tanya Suho "Aku takut… mereka terlihat kaget dan menyangka bahwa kita berbohong tentang kematian Tao."

"Mereka tidak akan menuduh kita seperti itu," kata Kris "Mereka sendiri kan melihat, bagaimana tubuh, emm, tubuh Tao yang di-dimakamkan."

Kris merasa bahwa sangat sulit mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu. Ia seperti harus menelan pil yang sangat pahit rasanya.

"Ya, kurasa benar kata Kris. Para fans tidak akan menuduh seperti itu," kata manager K "Tapi yang aku takutkan… entahlah. Aku hanya takut Zi Tao mengetahui tentang Tao."

"Memang kenapa kalau Zi Tao mengetahui tentang Tao?"

Manager K terlihat menghela nafas. Ia terlihat seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu yang begitu berat.

"Setelah kutelusuri, ternyata Zi Tao pernah mengalami kecelakaan berat di saat ia berusia 10 tahun. Dan ia mengalami gegar otak parah. Bahkan ia sempat lupa namanya sendiri dan siapa orangtuanya. Dan kurasa, dalam bagian yang ia lupakan, terdapat nama Huang Zi Tao disana,"

-0-

Perkataan manager K membuat semua member EXO terdiam. Benarkah? Benarkah kalau dalam memori masa lalu Zi Tao yang terlupakan terdapat nama Huang ZI Tao? Apakah Tao termasuk dalam memori yang Zi Tao lupakan?

"Kenapa hyung bisa beranggapan seperti itu?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suaranya "Apa, apakah ada bukti?"

"Entahlah. Tapi, saat aku memperlihatkan foto Tao pada kedua orangtua Zi Tao, keduanya terlihat sangat kaget. Dan ibu Zi Tao terlihat ingin menangis. Aku sendiri bingung,"

"Hhh… kenapa kedatangan Zi Tao membawa begitu banyak pertanyaan?" Xiumin menghela nafas

Semua member EXO terdiam. Terlihat sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

-Zi Tao Side-

Zi Tao dan manager M terlihat telah sampai di depan SM building. Manager M mengajak Zi Tao untuk masuk kedalam ruangan Youngmin.

"Ah, Zi Tao, kau sudah datang," Youngmin terlihat tersenyum hangat kearah Zi Tao "Silakan duduk."

Zi Tao pun menganggukan kepalanya dan duduk di tempat yang dipersilahkan. Zi Tao menatap Youngmin penasaran.

"Sajangnim, ada apa memanggilku kesini?" tanya Zi Tao

"Begini, minggu depan, kau akan melakukan penampilan pertamamu bersama EXO," jelas Youngmin sajangnim "Jadi, kurasa kau perlu berlatih koreografi yang beberapa hari lalu diajarkan dan lagu yang beberapa hari lalu diajarkan juga. Apakah kau bisa?"

"Hmm, kuharap bisa, sajangnim," balas Zi Tao "Kenapa sangat mendadak?"

"Haha, aku hanya mau semuanya terjadi lebih cepat," balas Youngmin sajangnim "Oh ya. Untuk posisi-mu di EXO-M, kau akan menjadi rapper dan sub-vocalist, bagaimana?"

"Eh? Rapper? Daebak! Aku memang sangat suka rapping," kata Zi Tao sambil tersenyum senang

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu," Youngmin tersenyum "Tao, bagaimana pendapatmu tentang teman-teman se-grupmu?"

"E-Eh? Uhh, umm…,"

"Apakah kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka?"

"Eh?" Tao terlihat kaget ketika topik yang paling dihindarinya disebut "Aku, itu, eumm…,"

"Ahaha. Aku sudah tau. Mereka sangat baik, kan? Pantas saja kau pasti menyukai salah satu dari mereka," kata Youngmin "Kalau aku boleh tau, siapa orangnya?"

"Uhh, baiklah. Aku akan memberitahu sajangnim, tapi jangan memberitahu member lain, ne?"

"Ne, aku janji,"

"Umm…,"

"Ne?"

"Baiklah. Orangnya, orangnya itu…," Tao menghentikan bicaranya sesaat "Suho hyung."

-0-

"Kurasa sebentar lagi Zi Tao akan pulang," kata manager K "Mungkin kita bisa menanyai-nya tentang ini."

"Jangan, hyung," kata Suho "Hyung kan tau kalau seseorang yang lupa ingatan akan tersakiti ketika mengingat ingatannya lagi. Rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan."

"Ah, ya, benar juga. Kenapa aku tidak memikirkannya tadi?"

"Tapi, bagaimana caranya kita mengetahui kebenaran kalau kita tidak bisa bertanya pada Zi Tao?" tanya Baekhyun "Sedangkan, orangtua Zi Tao kelihatannya tidak bisa ditanyai. Mereka kelihatannya menutup rapat mulut mereka."

"Kita bisa menanyakannya pada sahabat kecil Zi Tao. Namanya Jung Eyoung. Dia sudah mengenal Zi Tao sejak Zi Tao lahir," kata manager K "Kukira kita bisa bertanya padanya."

"Memang, Jung Eyoung itu tinggal dimana?"

Manager K menghela nafas, "Kini ia tinggal di Jepang. Entahlah, aku sendiri bingung bagaimana cara untuk menanyakan hal ini."

Semua member EXO terdiam. Ketika mereka menemukan ide bagus, tiba-tiba saja ada alasan yang membuat ide itu tidak bisa dilakukan. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Semuanya jadi bingung sendiri. Mereka sangat penasaran dengan hubungan antara Zi Tao dan Tao. Marga mereka sama, kesukaan mereka hampir sama, banyak sekali hal yang sama antara Zi Tao dan Tao. Namun, reaksi orangtua Zi Tao saat melihat foto Tao-lah yang paling membuat semua orang penasaran.

Sebenarnya Tao itu siapa Zi Tao? Apakah mereka pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya? Tapi kenapa Zi Tao bilang tidak pernah melihat Tao ataupun mendengar namanya? Apakah dia berbohong? Ah. Terlalu banyak pertanyaan dalam otak member EXO+Manager saat ini.

Tiba-tiba, pintu dorm terbuka. Para member EXO langsung melihat kearah pintu, menantikan Zi Tao masuk. Tapi, yang masuk malah hanya manager EXO-M. Tidak ada Zi Tao saat manager M itu menutup pintu-nya.

"Hyung, Zi Tao mana?" tanya Luhan heran

"Tadi saat mau masuk, ada seorang namja yang menyapa Zi Tao. Dan Zi Tao kelihatannya mengenal orang itu. Lalu, Zi Tao memintaku untuk meninggalkannya dengan namja itu sendiri. Jadi, ya sudah. Aku tinggalkan dia," jelas manager M "Memang kenapa?"

Semua member EXO saling berpandangan. Mereka seperti menemukan pencerahan untuk masalah mereka.

"Mungkin namja itu bisa membantu kita untuk mengetahui apa hubungan Tao dengan Zi Tao!"

"Ya! Hyung, dimana hyung meninggalkan mereka berdua?"

"Di lobby bawah, tadi saat kutinggalkan, mereka langsung duduk di sofa," jelas manager M "Memang kenapa, sih?"

"A-Aniyo! Hei, ayo cepat kebawah!"

Para member EXO berjalan menuju pintu, namun mereka ditahan oleh manager K.

"Tunggu," kata manager K "Jangan kalian semua yang pergi. Lebih baik Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris dan Sehun saja."

"Eh? Waeyo?" terdengar seruan protes dari para member yang tidak disebutkan namanya

"Kalau kalian semua pergi, memang tidak menarik perhatian, eoh? Kita harus membuat perhatian sesedikit mungkin," jelas manager K "Jadi, tidak ada protes lagi. Selain Baekhyun, Luhan, Kris, dan Sehun, semuanya menunggu di sini."

Terdengar desahan kecewa. Para member yang tidak disebutkan namanya pun akhirnya dengan terpaksa duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Baiklah. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang, cepatlah!" kata manager K pada BaekHanKrisHun. Mereka pun menganggukan kepalanya

"Ayo!"

-0-

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

"Aish! Aku benar-benar tidak ingat apapun. Memang kenapa sih?" terlihat sesosok berambut hitam menampakkan wajah kesalnya "Siapa sih, Huang Zi Tao itu? Aku tidak tau sama sekali! Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar namanya!"

Sosok namja yang diajak berbicara oleh sosok berambut hitam itu hanya menghela nafasnya. Sosok namja berambut coklat itu menatap namja berambut hitam kecewa.

"Kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya?" tanya namja berambut coklat itu sekali lagi

"Sekali lagi kau bertanya seperti itu, aku akan pergi!"

'Hhh, kenapa sulit sekali? Apakah efek dari kecelakaan itu begitu kentara? Kalau iya… ahh… kenapa rumit sekali?' batin namja berambut coklat 'Padahal, Huang Zi Tao itu merupakan bagian dari masa lalu-mu, Edi.'

-TBC-

Hayoo, siapa namja rambut coklat itu? Wk. Oh ya, di review kemarin, banyak banget yang mau Kris tersiksa. Author juga mau, sih *evilaugh* Tapi di chap ini Kris belum kesiksa .-.v

Thanks To: **aoishi, Anyta, Yui the devil, springyeol, kia, Minerva Huang, Huang Chao Lin BolaPingpong, officialambtypo, Dionee Huang, Choujiro21, Guest, Time to argha, Guest, Chonurullau40, aniyoong, ttuijangKrisJY, PrinceTae, Shin Min Hwa, blackwhite28, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, IyaSiBum, paprikapumkin, StepName, nandamahjatia97, BabySuLayDo, Kim MinHyun, myjongie.**

Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian .-.v

Last, mind to review?


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Tao?

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tanpa persetujuan para member EXO, Soo Man dan Youngmin memasukkan member baru ke EXO-M, untuk menggantikan sosok Huang Zi Tao yang telah tiada. Bagaimanakah reaksi para member EXO lainnya? Bad Summary. DLDR. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO fic. RnR, please?

-0-

"Kangjun hyung?" Zi Tao terlihat menatap heran kearah namja berambut coklat itu "Kenapa diam saja?"

"Ani…," Namja yang bernama Kangjun itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya "Baiklah. Kurasa pertemuan kita sudah selesai, Edi."

"Jadi hyung cuma mau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" tanya Zi Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Ahaha, mianhae. Tapi nanti aku pasti datang lagi, jadi, jangan kangen, ne?"

"Aku tidak akan kangen pada hyung!" balas Zi Tao kesal "Ya sudah, aku mau ke dorm-ku saja. Sana cepat hyung pulang. Nanti ahjumma khawatir."

"Haha, ne, ne. Kerja yang rajin, ne?" kata Kangjun sambil mengusak rambut Zi Tao

"Hyaa! Tatanan rambutku jadi rusakk," kata Zi Tao kesal

Kangjun hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan namja di hadapannya. Namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

"Sudah, ya? Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Cobalah akrab dengan orang-orang di grupmu," kata Kangjun "Aku kan sudah tidak bisa menemanimu lagi."

"Ishh, hyung! Jangan berbicara seperti itu," Zi Tao terlihat kesal, namun tersirat kesedihan disana "Nanti aku jadi sedih."

Kangjun kembali mengusak rambut Zi Tao, namun kini dengan lembut. Zi Tao hanya menunduk. Ia takut air matanya jatuh dan dilihat oleh hyungnya itu.

"Hyung, hati-hati di jalan," kata Zi Tao sesaat sebelum Kangjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu "Dan jangan lupa untuk meng-SMS ku setiap hari. Kalau tidak, akan aku buat ahjumma tidak mau memasakkan makanan kesukaan hyung lagi."

"Haha, ne. Aku akan meng-SMS mu tiap saat," kata Kangjun "Sudahlah, aku harus benar-benar pergi. Pay pay."

Kangjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari gedung itu. Saat ia sudah tidak terlihat oleh Zi Tao, ia menghela nafasnya berat.

"Kenapa Edi tidak mengingat Tao?" gumam Kangjun

Kangjun tidak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah diikuti oleh tiga orang namja. Yang satu bertubuh tinggi sekali, yang satu berkulit seputih susu, yang satu lagi berwajah cantik, dan yang satu lagi memiliki jari yang lentik. Ya, itu memang Kris, Sehun, Luhan, dan Baekhyun. Mereka kini tengah mengikuti Kangjun.

"Hei, dengar. Kurasa dia menyebut-nyebut nama Tao," bisik Baekhyun "Aku jadi penasaran."

Kris menatap Sehun, lalu menatap namja yang tengah ia ikuti itu. Lalu, dengan langkah tegapnya, ia berjalan mendekati namja itu.

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Permisi," Kris menyapa namja itu –Kangjun- "Aku mau bertanya sedikit."

Kangjun yang merasa bahwa dirinya disapa pun menolehkan kepalanya. Ia terkejut ketika melihat siapa orang yang menyapanya.

"Kau kan…,"

"Ne, aku memang leader EXO-M. Dan aku juga merupakan roommate Zi Tao," jelas Kris "Aku mau bertanya sedikit padamu."

-0-

Kini Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun, Luhan, dan Kangjun tengah berada di sebuah café yang berada tidak jauh dari dorm EXO. Kangjun terlihat tengah menyesap secangkir kopi hangat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Jadi, kalian mau tau apa hubungan Edi dan Tao?" tanya Kangjun "Apakah itu begitu penting untuk kalian?"

"Ne! Itu sangat penting!" jawab Sehun tanpa berfikir "Kami sangat penasaran dengan hal itu, dan kami juga harus mengetahui jawabannya!"

"Haha, kalau aku tidak bisa memberitahu kalian, bagaimana?" balas Kangjun sambil menaruh cangkir kopinya "Aku rasa, aku bahkan tidak dapat membantu apapun."

"Tapi, kau kenal Zi Tao dan Tao, kan?" tanya Luhan "Jadi, kau pasti ada suatu hubungan dengan mereka."

"Aku hanya teman masa kecil mereka, tidak lebih," jelas Kangjun "Aku sering bermain dengan Edi dan Tao saat kecil, tapi, saat usia mereka menginjak 10 tahun, aku tidak pernah lagi bermain dengan Tao. Hanya ada Edi."

"10 tahun?" Baekhyun seperti teringat sesuatu "Itu kan umur Zi Tao saat dia kecelakaan?"

Kangjun menatap Baekhyun heran. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja di hadapannya itu mengetahui tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa Zi Tao.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau?" tanya Kangjun heran "Apakah Edi memberitahu-mu?"

"Tidak, Zi Tao tidak pernah memberitahu kami," jawab Baekhyun "Hanya saja… ada seseorang yang memberitahu kami tentang hal itu."

"Ohh…," Kangjun kembali menyesap kopi hangat-nya "Kalau begitu, seharusnya kalian tau apa yang terjadi antara Edi dan Tao."

"Kami tidak tau," Kris terlihat memasang wajah datarnya "Kenapa kami bisa tau? Sedangkan Zi Tao saja tidak pernah menceritakan apapun pada kami."

"Edi memang tidak pernah menceritakan masa lalu-nya pada siapapun," kata Kangjun "Oh ya, tadi kau menyebut Edi apa? Zi Tao? Jadi nama-nya sekarang Zi Tao, begitu? Wah. Kebetulan."

"Yang memberikan Edi nama itu adalah CEO agency kami," jelas Baekhyun "Youngmin sajangnim merasa bahwa Edi sangat mirip dengan Tao, maka dari itu sajangnim menamai Edi dengan nama yang mirip dengan Tao."

Kangjun tersenyum simpul. Ia menatap namja di hadapannya satu persatu. Entah mengapa, ia merasa bahwa mereka begitu bodoh.

"Harusnya kalian sudah menyadari kenyataannya sekarang," kata Kangjun acuh tak acuh "Tapi aku tak heran, otak kalian pasti sedang berhadapan dengan jalan buntu."

"Tentu saja, aku bahkan tak pernah bisa berfikir jernih sejak kematian Tao hyung," gumam Sehun

"Ah. Kematian Tao…," Kangjun menutup matanya "Aku benar-benar shock ketika mendengar kabar bahwa Tao meninggal. Benar-benar menyedihkan. Aku ingin mengutuk orang yang menyebabkan Tao meninggal, tapi, sudahlah."

Tubuh Kris menegang. Andai saja Kangjun tau bahwa Kris-lah yang menyebabkan Tao meninggal, mungkin saat EXO Showcase nanti, Kris sudah tidak ada.

Luhan melirik Kris. Luhan dapat merasakan bahwa tubuh Kris menegang. Ingin sekali Luhan tertawa. Tapi, sudahlah.

"Kangjun-ssi," kata Luhan "Pertanyaan kami belum kau jawab."

"Apakah pertanyaan kalian masih perlu aku jawab?" tanya Kangjun sambil menaikkan alisnya "Ayolah. Gunakan otak kalian. Kalian pasti memiliki otak, kan?"

"Tentu saja," Sehun terlihat kesal karena merasa diremehkan "Sudahlah, hyungdeul. Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang macam dia."

"Tunggu dulu, Sehun-ah," kata Luhan "Kangjun-ssi, tolonglah. Kami benar-benar butuh jawaban."

Kangjun menatap Luhan. Ia berdiri dari kursinya, hendak pergi. Namun, sebelum benar-benar pergi. Ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Pikirkanlah tentang Edi dan Tao. Pikirkan tentang kedua namja itu. Dan kalian akan menemukan jawabannya," kata Kangjun "Dan, ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih untuk waktu kalian."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, Kangjun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari café tersebut. Meninggalkan keempat anggota EXO yang langsung sibuk dengan fikiran masing-masing.

-0-

"Zi Tao hyung, tadi darimana?" tanya Kai "Kenapa tidak datang bersama dengan manager hyung?"

"Ah, itu. Tadi aku bertemu dengan teman sebentar, Kai-ah," jelas Zi Tao "Makanya aku tidak datang dengan manager hyung."

"Ohh, begitu," Kai menganggukan kepalanya "Teman hyung itu, siapa?"

"Ahh, hanya sahabat-ku dari kecil," jawab Zi Tao sambil tersenyum sumringah "Aigoo, aku lapar sekali!"

"Zi Tao, kau lapar?" Lay langsung menghampiri Zi Tao begitu mendengar perkataan Zi Tao "Ada sup di dapur, kalau kau mau, aku akan menghangatkannya."

Zi Tao mengangguk dengan semangat. Lay pun tersenyum hangat. Lay sudah berjanji dalam hatinya, kalau ia akan berbuat baik pada Zi Tao. Rasa bersalah dalam hatinya masih sangat besar. Dan mungkin, ini adalah cara untuk menebus kesalahannya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu dulu, ne? Aku akan kembali sambil membawakanmu sup," kata Lay "Tunggu, ne? Tidak akan lama."

Lay pun berjalan dengan cepat menuju dapur. Saat Lay pergi, Suho pun hadir menggantikan posisi Lay.

"Zi Tao, sudah lapar lagi, eh?" tanya Suho dengan angelic-smile nya "Kau kan baru makan tadi saat sarapan, sudah lapar lagi saja."

Zi Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, "Ish, aku kan tadi menghabiskan energi yang banyak, Suho hyung,"

"Haha, ne, ne. Arraseo," kata Suho sambil mengusak rambut Tao "Kau ini, bertingkah-lah dewasa sedikit. Sudah berumur 20 tahun tapi masih mem-poutkan bibir-mu, eoh?"

"Yakk! Suho hyunggg!" Zi Tao mempoutkan bibirnya lagi "Memang kenapa kalau aku masih bertingkah kekanakan? Kata umma itu tidak apa-apa, kok."

"Kata umma? Haha, ya ampun Zi Tao, kau ini kekanakan sekali," kata Suho sambil tertawa kecil "Jangan-jangan kau makan-pun masih disuapi?"

"Mwo? Tentu saja tidak!" kata Zi Tao sambil memukul pelan lengan Suho "Ada-ada saja."

"Haha, ne, aku hanya bercanda," balas Suho "Ka-."

"Zi Tao, sup-nya sudah jadi," kata Lay sambil membawa semangkuk sup "Ayo makan."

"Ahh, ne! Gomawo Lay hyung," kata Zi Tao sambil tersenyum senang "Huwaa, sepertinya enak~ Lay hyung daebak!"

"Tentu saja Lay hebat, Zi Tao. Memang seperti-mu?" goda Suho sambil menahan tawanya

"Hyung!" Zi Tao terlihat kesal "Aku mau makan dulu, jangan ganggu."

"Ya, ya, terserahmu,"

Zi Tao pun mulai memakan sup yang ada di hadapannya itu. Suho dan Lay masih berada di tempatnya, memperhatikan Zi Tao makan.

"Hyung mau?" tawar Zi Tao pada Suho dan Lay

"Eh, ani," balas Lay cepat "Kau makan saja, Zi Tao-ie."

"Kalau Lay tidak mau, aku mau," kata Suho "Aku jarang merasakan masakan Lay. Haha."

Suho langsung mengambil sendok dari tangan Zi Tao. Zi Tao yang kaget hanya dapat memperhatikan.

"Humm, mashita~" gumam Suho "Lay memang daebak!"

BRAKK

Pintu dorm menjeblak terbuka. Terlihat Kris, Baekhyun, Sehun, dan Luhan di sana. Para member EXO yang lain langsung menghampiri mereka, kecuali Suho.

"Bagaimana, Kris? Dia siapa?"

"Kalian bisa mengorek informasi dari-nya?"

"Beritahu kami, cepat!"

"Ssh! Diam!" bentak Kris "Aish, kami tak berhasil mengorek informasi darinya. Dia benar-benar menyebalkan,"

"Yah, seperti yang dibilang oleh Kris," kata Luhan "Dia memang menyebalkan."

Terdengar helaan kecewa dari member-member EXO. Mereka tadi berharap akan mendapat sedikit keterangan dari orang itu, tapi ternyata tidak.

Kris melihat Zi Tao dan Suho yang sedang bercanda dan makan semangkuk sup berdua. Timbul rasa cemburu di hati Kris. Tapi, ia berusaha meredamnya.

Kris berjalan menuju kamarnya. Saat melewati Suho dan Zi Tao, terdengar suara Zi Tao memanggilnya.

"Kris hyung!" panggil Zi Tao "Sini, duduk."

"Eh? Untuk apa?" tanya Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya "Aku lelah. Mau tidur."

"Memang hyung habis darimana?" tanya Zi Tao sambil menatap Kris polos

"Bukan urusanmu."

-0-

Kris POV

Astaga. Sekarang aku melakukan hal yang sama lagi dengan yang kulakukan pada Tao dulu. Aku mengatakan hal yang menyakitkan. Atau mungkin, bagi Zi Tao, itu tidak menyakitkan. Yah, entahlah.

Entah mengapa aku mengatakan hal seperti itu lagi. Padahal… aku sudah berjanji dalam hati untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi tetap saja. Hhh, rasanya aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Zi Tao.

Dan lagi… kelihatannya Zi Tao benar-benar bahagia ketika berada di dekat Suho. Apa mungkin… Zi Tao menyukai Suho? Kalau iya… entahlah. Rasanya hati-ku sesak sekali.

Kalau saja Tao masih ada. Mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan hal ini. Ternyata rasanya sakit, ya. Melihat orang yang kau sayangi dekat-dekat dengan orang lain, atau bahkan terlihat lebih senang dengan orang lain dibanding dengan dirimu. Ternyata rasanya semenyakitkan dan sesesak ini. Apakah dulu Tao merasakan hal yang sama?

Author POV

Terlihat Zi Tao dan Suho yang kini tengah berdua saja di ruang tengah. Zi Tao terlihat tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Suho hyung," panggil Zi Tao "Aku mau menanyakan sesuatu."

"Mau menanyakan apa, Zi Tao-ah?" tanya Suho "Aku akan menjawabnya sebisa-ku."

"Apakah Kris hyung membenci-ku?"

Pertanyaan Zi Tao membuat Suho terdiam. Suho terlihat berfikir. Sedangkan Zi Tao menatap Suho sambil menunggu jawaban.

"Kris hyung tidak membenci-mu," kata Suho "Hanya saja… suatu kisah masa lalu akan terulang di memori-nya kalau melihat wajah-mu. Mungkin itu alasannya ia tidak ingin berlama-lama denganmu."

"Memang masa lalu yang bagaimana?"

"Masa lalu yang mungkin… tidak dapat diceritakan padamu," jawab Suho "Tapi, suatu saat nanti kau akan mengerti."

"Rahasia lagi, ya?" tanya Zi Tao sambil mempoutkan bibirnya "Kangjun juga bilang bahwa namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu merupakan rahasia besar. Aish! Kenapa semua memiliki rahasia yang tak bisa kuketahui sekarang? Benar-benar menyebalkan!"

"Tunggu. Kangjun? Siapa Kangjun? Apa dia menanyakan padamu tentang namja bernama Huang Zi Tao?" tanya Suho

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" tanya Zi Tao "Astaga. Sebenarnya siapa sih, namja bernama Huang Zi Tao itu? Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menemukan apapun di memori-ku tentang namja itu! Kenapa sekarang, setelah masuk EXO, semua-nya jadi menanyakan padaku tentang Huang Zi Tao itu? Sungguh. Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Suho hanya diam. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Maka ia lebih memilih diam. Dan diam-nya Suho membuat Zi Tao sedikit kesal.

"Suho hyung?"

"A-Ah? Umm, begini, Zi Tao-ah," kata Suho "Mungkin kau tak mengenal Huang Zi Tao. Tapi kami serta, siapa nama-nya? Ah ya, Kangjun, mengenal-nya dengan baik."

"Baiklah. Baiklah," Zi Tao menghela nafas "Uhh, aku ingin masuk ke kamar. Tapi seperti-nya Kris hyung sedang tak ingin diganggu, ya?"

"Ah, masuk saja. Tidak apa, Kris hyung tidak akan merasa terganggu," kata Suho

"Umm, baiklah."

Zi Tao bangkit dari duduk-nya dan berjalan menuju kamar-nya. Suho hanya tersenyum lembut ketika Zi Tao izin untuk pergi.

'Zi Tao dan Tao sangat berbeda,' fikir Suho 'Tao sangat lembut, cengeng, dan polos. Ia juga tak pernah mencampuri urusan orang lain. Sedangkan Zi Tao, yah. Ia memang polos. Tapi ia lebih berani dan keras kepala. Yah, aku menghargai sifat-nya itu. Kalau dibandingkan dengan Tao, mungkin Zi Tao lebih 'baik' sedikit.'

"Suho hyung,"

Suho langsung tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar sapaan dari seseorang. Ketika Suho menoleh, senyuman langsung terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ah, Lay," kata Suho "Ada apa?"

"Aniyo," balas Lay "Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Hyung membicarakan apa tadi dengan Zi Tao?"

"Eh? Hanya masalah kecil," jawab Suho "Kenapa? Kau penasaran?"

"Umm, iya. Sedikit," kata Lay "Hyung, kenapa tidak istirahat? Member-member lain sudah terlelap di kasurnya masing-masing."

"Bukankah masih ada kau?"

Suho tertawa kecil ketika melihat Lay yang terlihat salah tingkah. Suho senang ketika melihat Lay yang begini. Kembali menjadi sosok Lay sebelum kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Tao. Sesudah kecelakaan itu, Lay selalu murung. Hampir sama dengan Kris. Hanya saja, Kris lebih parah lagi.

Semenjak ketiadaan Tao memang terasa sesuatu yang kurang pada EXO. Tidak ada lagi hyung yang sabar dan manis untuk Kai dan Sehun. Tidak ada lagi dongsaeng yang manis, polos, dan baik hati bagi Baekhyun, Xiumin, Lay, Suho dan Luhan. Tidak ada lagi seorang teman se-line bagi D.O. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang bisa membuat Baekhyun cemburu bagi Chanyeol. Tidak ada lagi seseorang yang suka mendengarkan ia berlatih menyanyi bagi Chen. Dan tidak ada lagi seseorang yang sangat polos dan mencintai-nya dengan sepenuh hati, bagi Kris. Kris merasa sangat kehilangan. Kris merasa sangat menyesal.

Dan kini, kehadiran Zi Tao sedikit memberi warna pada EXO. Memberi warna yang dulu-nya ada. Memberi warna keceriaan untuk para member EXO yang sebelum-nya selalu tampak murung. Zi Tao memberikan warna tersendiri, sebenarnya.

-TBC-

Hai '-')/ Mianhae untuk ga update selama satu minggu *deep bow* Otak aku lagi nge-block banget kemaren-kemaren gzz-_- Makanya ga update satu fic pun. Mianhaeyoo u,u

Otte? Bagus? Jelek? Bikin penasaran? Biasa aja? Yah. Silahkan jawab di review, ne? Kkk~

Gomawo yang udah review kemarin: **desypramitha2, vickykezia23, iinlupzzsparkyu, Anyta, kang eun hwa, DevilFujoshi, youra, pyrmnchan10, 1, anytaa, umauma, Huang Chao Lin BolaPingpong, Ryu, Park Seung Ri, 00' no name, Dionee Huang, ZiTao99, Time to argha, Shin Min Hwa, Anyta, PrinceTae, Iytaimoet812, paprikapumpkin, Historia Rain, springyeol, Choujiro21, aniyoong, Shin SeungGi, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, MyJonggie, blackwhite28, BabySuLayDo, Kim MinHyun. **Mian ga bisa bales review kalian *deep bow*

Last, mind to review?


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Tao?

Cast: EXO

Summary: Tanpa persetujuan para member EXO, Soo Man dan Youngmin memasukkan member baru ke EXO-M, untuk menggantikan sosok Huang Zi Tao yang telah tiada. Bagaimanakah reaksi para member EXO lainnya? Bad Summary. DLDR. KrisTao/TaoRis fic. EXO fic. RnR, please?

-0-

_Kris menatap kesekeliling. Putih, semua-nya putih. Tidak ada hal lain selain warna putih yang mewarnai ruangan ini. Entahlah. Kris tidak tau pasti apakah tempat ia berada saat ini ruangan atau bukan. Warna putih yang ada tidak memberikan petunjuk apapun._

_"Kris-ge…"_

_Panggilan itu. Sapaan yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia dengar. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Suara yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui fikiran-nya._

_"T-Tao?"_

_Muncul se sosok namja yang sangat Kris rindukan di hadapannya. Tao. Ya, Tao. Namja bermata panda yang pandai wushu dan membuat Kris hancur karena kematiannya. Namja itu terlihat sangat damai. Wajah-nya memang pucat, dan bibirnya juga sudah tak berwarna kemerahan lagi. Hanya itu-lah yang berbeda darinya. Yang lainnya… tidak._

_"Kris-ge," Tao tersenyum "Aku merindukan-mu."_

_"A-Aku…," Kris menundukkan wajahnya "Aku juga merindukan-mu. Aku merindukan-mu, sangat."_

_Tao berjalan mendekati Kris. Ketika tangannya mengusap kepala Kris, Kris langsung tersentak kaget. Sentuhan ini. Sentuhan yang sudah lama sekali tak ia rasakan. Rasa sentuhannya masih sama. Dan hati-nya langsung merasa damai ketika merasakan sentuhan itu._

_"T-Tao…," Kris menatap Tao "Ma-Maafkan aku… Maafkan aku telah menyakiti-mu. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah menyia-nyiakan mu. Maafkan aku karena aku terlalu buta selama ini. Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang sudah membuat-mu seperti ini. Maaf, maaf…"_

_Kata maaf tak henti-nya terlontar dari mulut Kris. Ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sampai akhir hayat Tao, Kris tak pernah meminta maaf atas sikapnya selama ini pada namja polos itu. Dan sekarang, Kris merasa penyesalan yang besar kembali hadir di hatinya._

_"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku," Kris bisa merasakan air mata mulai turun dari mata elang-nya "Aku benar-benar brengsek. Aku tau seharusnya aku tidak menyakiti hati lembut-mu. Aku tau aku seharusnya tidak pernah mendekati-mu. A-Aku…"_

_Sebelum Kris menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Tao sudah merengkuh tubuh Kris kedalam pelukannya. Kris langsung menangis deras di dalam pelukan Tao. Masa bodoh. Masa bodoh kalau ia terlihat lemah dan seperti wanita sekarang. Rasa penyesalan dan sesak di hatinya sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi._

_"Gege tak perlu minta maaf," kata Tao lembut "Gege tidak salah."_

_"Aku bersalah, aku bersalah, Tao…"_

_Tao mengusap lembut punggung Kris. Memberikan ketenangan yang sudah lama sekali tak Kris rasakan._

_"Gege… aku mohon, berhentilah menyalahkan diri-mu sendiri, oke?" kata Tao "Berhentilah menangisi diri-ku. Air mata-mu tidak pantas kau sia-siakan untukku, Kris-ge."_

_"Gege, dengarkan aku, ne?" kata Tao pelan "Aku sudah berada di alam yang lain dengan gege. Aku sudah tak bisa kembali lagi ke hadapan gege. Aku sudah tidak ada, ge. Anggaplah begitu. Anggaplah aku hanya suatu pecahan dari masa lalu gege. Yang tak pantas untuk ditangisi lagi."_

_"Ada orang lain di luar sana, orang lain yang lebih pantas untuk-mu. Yang lebih pantas bersanding dengan-mu. Yang masih dapat kau sentuh, ge."_

_"Kau dapat kusentuh, Tao, kau dapat kusentuh," isak Kris "Kau lah yang terpantas untukku, Tao, kau."_

_"Tidak, ge," Tao menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum miris "Kau bisa menyentuh-ku karena ini adalah mimpi-mu."_

_"Tidak Tao, aku mohon, jangan berkata seperti ini," kata Kris "Aku hanya mencintai-mu, aku hanya mencintai-mu, Tao."_

_Kris menatap wajah Tao yang berubah sendu. Lalu, Tao menghela nafas._

_"Gege, kalau kau mencintai-ku, aku punya permintaan untuk-mu," kata Tao "Dan kau harus menuruti-nya."_

_"Apa?"_

_"Berhenti-lah menangisi-ku. Berhentilah mengingat-ku sebagai memori yang menyedihkan. Berhenti-lah bersikap dingin dan tidak seperti dulu. Berhenti-lah menjaga jarak dengan member-member yang lain," kata Tao "Dan, aku mau minta tolong. Jaga member baru itu, ne?"_

_"Member baru? Maksudmu… Zi Tao?"_

_"Ya. Jaga-lah Edi, ge. Dia memang tidak mengerti atau pun mengingat apapun. Jadi, aku mohon jaga dia. Dia sangat polos dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dia pasti akan melangkah ke jalan yang salah suatu saat nanti. Jadi, aku mohon pada gege, jagalah Edi agar dia tidak berada di jalan yang salah."_

_Kris terdiam. Ia mencoba mencerna semua-nya. Apakah… Tao mengenal Zi Tao?_

_"Tao, sebenarnya… Zi Tao itu siapa-mu?"_

_Tao hanya tersenyum lembut. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Kris. _

_"Bukankah harus-nya gege sudah mengetahui jawabannya?" tanya Tao "Ah. Rupanya waktu-ku sudah habis. Selamat tinggal, ge."_

_"A-Apa? Tao! Tao!"_

_Perlahan-lahan tubuh Tao menghilang dari hadapan Kris. _

_"Tao! Tidak! Tao jangan pergi!"_

"Tao!"

Kris terbangun dari tidur-nya. Sekujur tubuh-nya penuh dengan keringat. Kris langsung mencoba mengatur nafas-nya.

"Tao, Tao…," gumam Kris. Ia menutup wajahnya "Tao, aku merindukan-mu…"

"Kris hyung?"

Kris langsung mendongakkan wajah-nya ketika mendengar suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melihat Zi Tao yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Kris hyung kenapa?" tanya Zi Tao "Hyung… menangis?"

Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Hati-nya masih diliputi oleh perasaan sakit, sesak, dan penyesalan yang berkumpul menjadi satu.

"Hyung ada masalah?" tanya Zi Tao sambil mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kris "Emm… hyung bisa cerita kalau hyung mau."

Kris menundukkan wajahnya. Ia berfikir, apakah ia bisa menceritakan masalahnya kepada Zi Tao atau tidak. Tapi, ia teringat pada ucapan Tao. 'Tolonglah jaga Edi, ge.' Dan akhirnya, Kris memutuskan untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Jadi begini…," Kris menghela nafasnya "Aku…"

Lalu cerita tentang masalahnya selama ini mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut Kris. Tidak, ia tidak mengucapkan nama Tao di hadapan Zi Tao. Ia belum mau menyebutkan nama Tao di hadapan Zi Tao. Rasanya… ada sesuatu yang melarangnya untuk menyebutkan nama Tao di hadapan bocah ini.

Ketika Kris selesai bercerita, Zi Tao terdiam. Ia terlihat tengah berfikir.

"Jadi… orang yang hyung cintai itu sudah meninggal?"

Kris menganggukan kepalanya lemah.

"Dan penyebab ia meninggal adalah hyung sendiri? Karena hyung memeluk dan menyatakan cinta pada namja lain, dan yang parahnya dilihat oleh orang itu?"

Kali ini, mau tak mau, Kris menganggukan kepalanya.

"Hmm…," Zi Tao menggumam "Dan sekarang… hyung baru menyesal?"

Kris kembali menganggukan kepalanya.

Dan tanpa Kris sangka, tiba-tiba Zi Tao merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukan. Memang, pelukan Zi Tao tidak sehangat dan senyaman pelukan Tao, tapi, tetap saja, ada rasa nyaman tersendiri yang muncul.

"Aku mengerti, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaan hyung," bisik Zi Tao "Jangan sedih lagi, ya? Aku yakin orang yang hyung cintai itu juga tidak ingin melihat hyung terus menangis seperti ini."

Kris hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Ia tidak mengucapkan apapun.

-0-

"Suho hyung, kenapa Kris dan Zi Tao tidak keluar dari kamar-nya? Aku sudah lapar..!" keluh Sehun "Atau aku perlu membangunkan mereka?"

"Sstt! Tidak perlu! Kalau kau lapar, kau bisa makan duluan!"

"Tapi kan…"

"Sudahlah, Sehunnie. Makan duluan saja," kata Luhan dengan suara lembut-nya "Kau kan sudah lapar."

"Benar, ya? Baiklah. Aku makan!"

Sehun mulai mengambil semangkuk kimchi jigae dan mulai memakannya. Member lain yang melihat cara Sehun makan hanya dapat menghela nafas. 'Kenapa uri maknae terlihat seperti orang yang belum makan tiga hari?'

CKLEK

Suara pintu terbuka. Semua member yang ada di ruang makan, kecuali Sehun, langsung menoleh ke asal suara. Mereka dapat melihat Kris dan Zi Tao yang berjalan kearah ruang makan.

"Mianhae, hyungdeul. Kami terlambat," kata Zi Tao "Kris hyung, ayo duduk."

Kris menganggukan kepalanya. Para member yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum senang. Mereka senang Kris sudah agak dekat dengan Zi Tao.

"Nah, lengkap, sudah! Ayo makan! Dan.. Sehun! Berhenti makan seperti orang kelaparan begitu, tolong!"

Semua member – Sehun tertawa ketika melihat kearah Sehun yang seperti tersedak karena menghentikan makan secara tiba-tiba. Luhan yang awalnya tertawa langsung memberikan air minum untuk kekasihnya itu.

"Makanya, makan yang hati-hati, Sehunnie,"

Ketika acara sarapan dimulai, duo happy virus –Baekhyun dan Chanyeol- terus bercanda dan membuat keributan sana sini. Begitu juga dengan Sehun yang terus tersedak karena makan terlalu buru-buru. D.O, dibantu dengan Chen, berusaha menghentikan ulah tiga orang itu. Alhasil, bukannya berhenti, malah makin berisik suasananya. Suho sama sekali tak memedulikan kekacauan yang timbul. Lagipula, kalau ia berusaha menghentikannya, malah makin berisik nanti.

"Byun Baekhyun! Park Chanyeol!" suara Kris yang berat terdengar "Hentikan ulah kalian! Dan.. Oh Sehun! Makan pelan-pelan saja!"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Sehun langsug terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Kris. Senyum senang langsung terulas di bibir mereka.

"Yeyy! Duizhang sudah mau mengatur kita lagi! Hip Hip Hurayy!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol langsung bertos ria dan setelah itu berpelukan. Aduh. Benar-benar.

Zi Tao menatap heran kearah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa kedua hyung-nya itu sangat senang Kris membentak mereka. Padahal biasa-nya orang kan tidak suka dibentak. Ini kenapa kelihatan senang sekali, ya?

"Zi Tao, tidak usah bingung begitu," kata Luhan "Duo happy virus itu memang begitu kelakuannya. Kadang-kadang tidak waras."

Zi Tao tertawa kecil karenanya. Kris yang tadi memperhatikan Zi Tao tampak kaget. Tawa Zi Tao benar-benar mirip dengan tawa Tao. Dan, entah kenapa, kini semua-nya tampak jelas di kepala Kris.

'Apakah… Zi Tao dan Tao itu.. kembar?'

-TBC-

Hai '-')/ Chap ini sudah siap~ Mian kalau gaje. Mian kalau pendek, pokoknya mianhae u.u

Thanks To: **Ryu, Riinhazu, nandamahjatia97, onix hangel, springyeol, Time To Argha, Huang Zi Tao, ZiTao99, ajib4ff, vickykezia23, Chonurullau40, imroooatus, kang eun hwa, PrinceTae, Riyoung Kim, BabySuLayDo, lytaimoet812, , Shin Min Hwa, blackwhite28, Shin SeungGi, pyrmnchan10, Mrs Kim siFujoshi, paprikapumpkin, aniyoong, IyaSiBum, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw. **Mianhae ga bisa bales review kalian *deepbow*

Oh ya, buat yang nanya Kangjun itu siapa, kalo di FF ini dia temen masa kecilnya Edi a.k.a Zi Tao, kalau di real life, dia itu member C-Clown, tau, kan? Yah, walaupun Nana ga tau rambut dia memang coklat atau ga, kkk~ Soalnya waktu nyari nama yang pas buat jadi si lelaki-berambut-coklat Nana nyambung ke C-Clown dan langsung milih Kangjun, kkk~

Last, mind to review?


End file.
